Secret Passion
by allusia16
Summary: Cazzy lives two lives. One as the daughter of a rich business man and two as a car dealer for Dom and his gang. She can get any car they request which makes her valuable. When complications with a certain Tran member appears another secret life is created. One that is forbidden and full of lust that she can no longer avoid or deny.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

My name is Cazara 'Cazzy' Monroe. I am 21 and I live in Los Angeles, California. I had two lives I guess. One was the loyal daughter of Morgan Monroe, the owner of the largest car business in California. I was a good girl, the one who held her tongue and didn't speak unless spoken to. I went to school in the morning and then came home. And then I was the girl who could get the best racing cars for Dominic Toretto, the most respected man slash ex-convict in LA. He and his group participated in illegal racing which somehow excited me. Dom let me join his group when I was nineteen. I proved useful and soon he and all of his friends accepted and trusted me. My family didn't know where I went after school, but if I came home sober, healthy, and not with a criminal record they didn't much care. Image was more of their thing. Father gave me whatever I asked and the only thing I asked for were cars imported from all over the world. Dom knew my life and never judged me too much for having a "rich" life. I never acted stuck up or snobby, so he remained positive around me. All my friends did. This was the life I led.

It was Friday and I was with Jesse in Dom's garage. I was in a black tank and cargo jeans, my black hair pulled back. It was hot today and I couldn't stop my milk chocolate skin from sweating anymore than it already was. Jess was nose deep in a car I had gotten the group and I only watched him. It was a nice silver car with black stripes. I didn't know much about cars really. Normally people give me an envelope with what car they want and I give it to my father and he gets it.

"So excited about tonight?" I asked him. Tonight there was going to be another race. Jess lifted his head with a smile.

"Are you kidding me of course I am. I mean this car you got us here is going to win us big money baby. Where did it come from?" he asked. I smiled.

"Brazil." I replied. He smiled lighting a cigarette.

"This car's going to be fast." he said.

"I wonder who's good enough to ride it though." A male voice was heard. I turned towards the garage entrance to see it was Leon. He smiled down at me.

"Hi." I said lightly and he came over hugged my shoulder, kissing my forehead.

"Hey lovely." he replied. "So who's going to be representing this baby?" I shrugged.

"Dom might drive it, but I am hoping Letty drives it or Vince. They both look like they can handle it." I told.

"Oh and I can't?" I heard Dom say as he came in from inside the house. Leon made a playful nervous face and looked away. I smiled at him.

"You are known to wreck cars that you drive. I can't risk that if my father decides he wants to see the car he got for me." I told and he chuckled and patted Leon's back.

"Well be ready to go at ten," he told and we all nodded, "Jess how's that car coming?"

Jess smiled.

"It's ready. You can drive it there." he told and Dom smirked at me.

"Don't worry Cazzy, I'll keep your car safe so daddy won't suspect anything." he teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Fine fine." I said. "Where's Letty and Vince?" Dom motioned his head at the garage.

"Getting groceries with Mia and Brian, they should be back soon." he said. I nodded and looked over at Leon who was checking himself out in the mirror and I silently smiled and he saw me in the mirror and laughed as well. I felt my phone suddenly vibrate and I checked it to see it was a text from my mom.

'Where are you?' it asked. I gave a simple reply.

'With my friends.' I got a quick reply.

'Come home please.' I sighed and Leon looked at me as if already knowing.

"You gotta go?" he asked and I nodded standing up and stretching.

"Yes. Mother requests me." I said and he nodded giving me a quick hug. Dom took my spot in the chair I was sitting in.

"Alright Cazzy just be sure to get back here so we can all ride down into town." he instructed. I nodded.

"Understood. Bye Jesse." I told waving at him and he smiled.

"Bye Cazzy." he said happily and I left out the garage to my car which was a blue Ford Mustang I was given to me on my seventeenth birthday. I got in and backed out of the driveway and then I headed down the road and out the neighborhood. The car drove smoothly and I let the window down feeling the warmth of the air hit my face. As I drove I began to think of short cuts I could take to get home faster. I didn't want to waste gas. The only thing I could think of was through Tran's territory. I cringed at that name. Tran. Johnny Tran. He and his little Chinese group were not very friendly with Dom and our group. Worst of all I had a run in with him on two separate occasions. One: a big accident that should have never happened and two: our fathers being business partners and so I had to publicly respect him. If number one hadn't happened, number two would be an easy thing. Against my better judgment I decided to drive through his territory.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

The neighborhood I was driving through was pretty quiet and for that I was thankful. I didn't want to run into Johnny or his stuck up cousin, Lance. I looked around as I drove thinking I was in the clear when suddenly a high pitched motorcycle sound was heard from behind me. I closed my eyes with annoyance looking into my rear view mirror to see a familiar crotch rocket coming up behind me.

"Damn right on my ass." I said and I knew he wanted me to pull over. I remember driving with Leon and he shot his back tires. That pissed Leon off big time. I began to merge over to the side until I completely stopped and parked my car. I thought about not getting out of the car, but I wasn't afraid of Johnny and I wouldn't let him think he intimidated me. I slowly got out of the car and watched as Johnny took his time getting off his bike. He had on a black tank and pants. It seemed the sun's heat was affecting him too. He took his red helmet off and sat it on the seat of his bike and he looked at me with a calm stare. I was surprised to not see any gun on him. As he approached me he began to smirk. I sneered a bit.

"Can I help you Tran?" I asked and he only smirked more as he stopped in front of me, yet he was a tad close so my back pressed up against my car.

"I thought I made it clear to you, Cazara," he said rolling my name off his tongue, "and to Toretto that if you all stayed off my turf and my gang and I stayed off your turf everyone stays happy."

I bit the inside my cheek and nodded once.

"I took a wrong turn." I told. He scoffed and shook his head.

"No you didn't." he said and I crossed my arms.

"Well if we can cut this conversation short then I can get off your territory and we won't have any problems." I told. Johnny gave me a look now that showed he noticed something or was thinking too hard.

"Nah. There's nothing but problems between us Cazara." he said and I frowned. Only family was allowed to call my Cazara not my friends or Johnny for that matter.

"The name's Cazzy and there are only problems because you make problems." I said lifting my hand to grip the door handle. I was trying to force my way out of this conversation, but I failed. Johnny's hand came right over mine and he squeezed my hand hard making my grip on the handle loosen. His body was now pressed against mine.

"Oh like back in the hotel a year ago?" he asked in a low yet deep tone. I tensed at the memory. "I always think about that night and wonder when we're going to see each other again."

I scoffed now looking away.

"It was a mistake and we both know it." I said trying to push my body further into the car only to have Johnny's body press into me more causing me to look away. His face was getting closer to me as well.

"But a beautiful mistake as well. You can't tell me you don't think about it. My cock ripping you in half and you moaning my name with each harsh thrust." he said and by now his lips was hovering over my cheek as I closed my eyes trying to block out the memories.

"Get off." I whispered.

"I don't think I've ever fucked a girl as hard as I've fucked you." he said venomously and before I knew it my hand came up quick and connected with his cheek. He snarled a bit at sudden smack and I watched as he slowly looked back at me and he shook his head.

"That's not polite Cazara." he said and I growled.

"What did I just say?" I snapped and he laughed now pushing off me.

"What can I say I love saying your name." he said and began walking towards his bike. "See you tonight at the race."

With that said he got back on his bike and drove off. I sighed heavily and got back into the car holding my hand, the hand he grabbed. I hated this feeling I had when he was around. It only reminded me of the event that took place a year ago.

_One year ago…_

_It was past mid night now and I was trying to end my night happily. My friends had invited me to a hotel party which turned out to be fun, but was ruined by Johnny Tran, a rival to Dominic. I was told to steer clear of him and in the beginning everything was fine. He had no interest in me or him to me. But he had heard that I could get cars and had been trying to seduce me all night in order to get one. I knew he wanted to be Dom bad in a race and I would not betray Dom by helping Johnny. I was speed walking down the quiet hall trying to get to my room I was renting with friends. However they were at the party being drunk._

"_No Johnny I cannot do it." I said whipping my body around and looking at the tall man. He had on a white tight shirt and blue jeans. He frowned with irritation._

"_Come on Cazara, I can pay you anything you want." he said and I lifted my small clutch purse taking out my key card._

"_Sorry, but I don't rent to you or your gang." I said making it to my door only to have my forearm grabbed. Johnny turned me swiftly to him and he pushed me against the wall and I whimpered a bit._

"_What are you afraid of? Afraid Dom is going to kick you out of his little group if you help me?" he asked and I frowned._

"_Let go." I said seriously and he looked down a bit and slowly released me._

"_How much do you want? Five grand, ten?" he asked and I shook my head and went to my room's door and slid the key in._

"_I'm sorry Johnny, but I can't do it." I said opening the door and stepping in. I went to close the door, but Johnny slid right in and closed it himself. It was still dark and my window was open so I could only see his outlined figure._

"_Can't or won't?" he asked lowly. I pointed to the door._

"_You need to leave." I told and he scoffed and shook his head._

"_And if I don't?" he asked and I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose._

"_Or we will have some problems." I said and he laughed mockingly._

"_Oh and what's the spoiled little rich girl going to do?" he asked. My body froze and I slowly looked up at him and he gave me a challenging glare. I hated it when people called me rich girl especially a spoiled or snobbish rich girl. In these moments I wanted to think like Dom or Letty. What would they do if they were insulted? They would kick some ass. But this was Jonny Tran, he was a tough guy, but that didn't stop me from rushing him jumping on him trying to tackle him only to have him grab me and slam me against the wall. I was in a short black dress and it was not made for moving so harshly. So once I was slammed I felt my left strap rip and I was furious now. I began to just hit Johnny everywhere now and it was mildly affective until he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground and pushed me onto the ground, but it was not a violent push or a shove. I growled and looked at my broken dress strap then at him. He was panting a bit and I got up kicking off my shoes before running and tackling him hard which got us both on the ground._

_I was on his lap just hitting him and pulling his slick nice hair. He growled and held both of my hands._

"_Calm down!" he yelled._

"_Take it back!" I screamed and suddenly he pushed my chest and it knocked me off and I fell onto my back. I suddenly felt him climb on top and I continued to throw my hands violently up at him and struggling beneath him. He had my left arm and was trying to grab the right but I was struggling to much for him to successfully grip it. Since he ripped my dress I wanted to rip something of his. Fair is fair right? My hand shot up for his chest and I pulled at his collar pulling hard and I heard a long tear emit from it and I watched as his shirt ripped half way down the middle._

"_Bitch!" he yelled and removed his shirt, now revealing a very tight abdomen and almost a god like pecks. Now he had my other hand I was trying to use my hips to buck him off me. And what did he do? Use his hips to hold my hips down. There was so much adrenaline between us we were ignoring the violent friction we were causing. Something kept pressing between my thighs and this only made me struggle more. _

"_Calm down." he repeated but this time with more force and began to grind his hips into mine so I my hips would quit moving. Instantly I felt him pushing up against me with each grind and I whimpered at the feeling and I felt my body act on its own pushing back against his._

"_Stop." I panted mildly, but his movements did not stop. I looked up at him to see he was panting heavily too and he held my arms to the sides of my face. He looked at me for a long moment, eyes shrouded with some type of emotion and he suddenly pushed up against me again causing a mix of moaning and yelping to emit from me. I then froze for a short moment so I could catch my breath and suddenly I felt smooth warm lips crashing down hard on me and I moaned out with discomfort feeling Johnny's tongue enter mine. My tongue tried to push his out, but I failed miserably. Now he held my hands above my head and started to speed up his grinding on my hips. I felt his crotch press into mine each time and I pulled my head back and moaned out._

_I could not even begin to describe what I was feeling. It was wrong, what he was doing was wrong. What I was allowing him to do was wrong. His mouth moved to my neck sucking on it hard and biting it leaving small hickeys around my neck. God this was Dom's enemy for Christ's sake._

"_Fuck." I heard him growl under his breath and I felt his hands release mine and they only rested on his shoulders while I felt his hands part my legs so he could rest easily between them. Everything was happening so fast, but I was also so aware. His lips found mine again and this time I replied to his kiss moaning against him as I curled my fingers into his smooth hair. I felt my panties being slipped down and I didn't care. I heard his pants unzip and slide down and I didn't care._

_With one push I felt him enter me and we both groaned out from the sudden rush of it all. I never once thought of how big Johnny Tran was until now. He was thick and long and I shook my head._

"_Oh god." I whimpered and he wrapped his arms around my head pulling out slowly and thrusting back into me causing me to moan louder. "No Johnny we can't!"_

_I tried to make him see reason as well as my own, but he wasn't listening and neither was my body. He slammed into my hard picking up a fast pace. I could hear him groaning and growling like a beast and my body responded obediently. My breasts were bouncing with each thrust and my dress was sustaining them. Johnny watched my chest move and growled with annoyance before gripping the front of my dress and pulling down hard on it causing my breasts to spring out and bounce more freely._

"_Fuck Johnny!" I yelled as he fucked into me hard. He gripped my waist hard._

"_That's right. Moan my name Cazara. Show me how much you enjoy me." he said moving harder into me. He felt so good inside me, it was amazing actually. No one had ever fucked me as hard as he did. I panted hard beneath him as he pounded into me and I turned my face away almost trying to avoid his lustful gaze on me. In reply he gripped my chin hard and made me look up at him. His eyes were full of lust and hard pants escaped his nice lips._

"_Mm you're so good Cazara." he said before leaning down and kissing me roughly. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my vaginal walls start to tighten up._

"_Oh god I'm going to cum!" I moaned out hoping my words would make him stop before it was too late._

"_Good. I'm gonna make your pussy cum hard on my cock." he panted suddenly with insane speed. Now I was screaming with pleasure. Our bodies covered with sweat. He let his head fall back and I watched his perfect body thrust back in forth._

"_I'm cumming!" he said roughly and just like that I felt my body convulse and I was trembling with ecstasy and pleasure. Johnny moaned hard as he came inside me and I felt his load shoot inside me making me shiver. I was exhausted and I looked up at Johnny waiting for him to get off me, but instead he pulled out of me slowly and gently rested his body on me. My fingers ran through his hair slowly and I could feel his heart beating against mine. I slowly shook my head._

"_This did not just happen." I whispered. Johnny pulled away and looked down at me with a nod._

"_This did just happen." he stated and I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair._

"_Fuck…I will get you whatever car you want if you just don't tell anyone." I begged and he looked a bit shocked now and he only shook his head._

"_No. I don't want a car from you anymore." he said and got up now slipping on his pants. "I have something better now that is far better than a car." I sat up slowly and looked at him._

"_And what is that?" I asked watching him stand up and look down at me. He had a deviant look on his face._

"_You." he said and moved to the door. I was stunned at his words and I turned to him watching him open the door, but pause after a minute and look back at me. "Oh and this will be happening again."_

_Before I could protest, he closed the door and I saw no more of him._

I shook my head of the memory and looked away. God I wish it hadn't happened, but it did and I can't change that. I started the car and continued driving.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

I made it home to my neighborhood. I parked in the driveway and stared at the large house. They were boring two story houses that needed a good size cleaning staff to keep them in shape. I never brought Dom or Brian around here. Truth be told no one knew where I lived except for Leon. I trusted him with many secrets, but not about the whole Tran meeting. He and I weren't together, but I felt like it was coming, but then again I couldn't be sure. I stepped out of the car and moved over towards the porch and took out my keys. I unlocked the door and went inside taking my shoes off and setting them next to the door. I knew someone would pick them up and place them in my closet.

"Mom?" I called out.

"In the den!" I heard her call out and I moved towards my left into the other room. The den was like father's study, but we always intruded. I saw mother sitting at the white piano we had. She was reading some music. Her hair was pulled back and she was in a short sleeve shirt and blue Capri's.

"You needed me?" I asked. She turned to me and I saw a scowl appear on her round orbed face.

"My god you look disgusting. But I guess we only have the heat to blame. Your father informed me that tomorrow at eight 'o'clock sharp we will be meeting with the Tran family so they can talk on business at The Golden Dragon restaurant. Mr. Tran thinks it would be good for the families to get to know each other so the partnership can be unbreakable. I hope you will be respectful towards Mr. and Mrs. Tran and their children Johnny and Suki." she told. I hid my frown now. Everything she just said offended me. She could have easily told me this in a text.

I nodded once.

"Yes mother." I replied. She nodded.

"Do not forget. That means you will be in this house ready to leave. Your father is high on punctuality you know this." she told. I nodded once.

"Yes ma'am. I understand perfectly. I will be ready to go." I told. Mother nodded with mild approval.

"Excellent. Now go get cleaned up I can smell you from here." she told turning back to her music book. I nodded once again.

"Yes mother." I said and turned and left towards the stairs. I could see why I enjoyed watching my friend's street race. It gave me a release from my life. I felt free with them. As I walked up the stairs my frown began to show. Johnny Tran. Basically I had to eat out with him. My phone vibrated and I looked at it. My dad's secretary was calling me. I answered it knowing how the conversation would go.

"Hello?" I asked stepping into my room.

"Hello Cazzy. Your father wishes to know how you are doing?" she asked. I never met this woman before but she sounded white.

"Can't he ask me himself?" I asked opening my closet and looking for an outfit to wear. When I looked down I noticed my shoes from downstairs were in their proper spot.

"He is a busy man, but will be home at ten like he always is." she informed. My eyes continued to scan the row of clothes.

"I'm fine." I said in an emotionless tone.

"Good I will inform him. Ta-ta." she replied and I merely hung up. Once I picked an outfit I got in the shower and got cleaned up. Once I was done I stayed in my black lace bra and panties until around eight. Once eight thirty rolled around I began to roll around I figured I'd get dressed now and then head over to Dom's place and chill there before we head out. I put on a red tank and short black shorts. I straightened my hair and then placed my phone in my pocket. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Too bad I wouldn't see father tonight. He and mother always suspected I was at a friend's hanging out or preparing for school. I asked a maid where my mom was and she told me she was in her room and I only nodded before slipping out of the house and back to my car. I got in and took off into the city of L.A. It took a little while for me to get to Dom's house since I didn't take any short cuts. I couldn't risk being caught by Tran and his gang at night. When I arrived I saw everyone's cars. They were all hanging out outside. I parked on the road and cut my engine off and stepped out.

"Ay Cazzay!" I heard Vince and I turned to see him with a raised arm and in that arm was a beer. Everyone else waved at me as well. I waved.

"Hello Vince." I said moving up the driveway and I looked at Dom who had Letty in his lap. She smirked.

"Owww you look sexy girl." she said and I blushed.

"Thank you." I said. Dom smirked.

"You ready for me to ruin your car?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Lie again." I said and everyone laughed. Brian looked at me, with Mia tucked under his arm.

"Ay you think you can hook me up with a car?" he asked. I smirked.

"Do you even have to ask, Brian?" I asked and he grinned.

"It's always good to be polite." he told and I nodded.

"Hit me up after tonight." I told him. Leon finally came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Man I think if we're all lucky tonight we'll win all our races." he said with enthusiasm. He even raised his drink up and everyone cheered and agreed. I arched a brow at him now.

"You're racing?" I asked and Leon nodded.

"Of course. Haven't been on the strip for a while now and I think I am ready to get back out there." he told. This worried me a bit, but I nodded. Jesse blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Don't be too worried, Cazzy. You can stand with Mia and watch your men race and win." he said and I blushed even more and Leon glared at him.

"Ay shut up man." he whispered. Dom looked at his phone now.

"Alright it's nine let's head on over." he said patting Letty's butt and she hopped off him. I smiled and moved off the porch moving towards my car.

"Ay Cazzy why don't you ride with me." Leon called out to me. I looked at my car for a moment thinking it was good to save gas. I looked at Leon's curious face and nodded.

"Alright." I said and moved over towards his car. He opened the passenger side for me and I smiled my thanks before getting in. I felt a bit nervous for some reason, but I pushed it all down.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

The drive was very casual yet uncomfortable as well for some reason. Leon wasn't saying much and this worried me.

"Hey you alright?" I asked and he shrugged with his usual cocky smile.

"Yeah, girl, I'm fine." he said with a smile and I only nodded and looked ahead again. "How's everything at home?" I shrugged now.

"Same old stuff really. My mom is stuck at home dictating the staff and my father is at work constantly making sure he keeps his allegiance up with the Tran family." I explained. Leon bit his lip.

"How are you handling that, having to be all nice to Tran's and shit?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's okay since I don't see him unless I am with my parents and not even they talk to them a lot." I told. He only nodded.

"Wow it's still a shock that you and Tran's fathers are even partnering up." he told. I nodded.

"I know. It makes me sick having to smile at him and be polite as if we are actually getting along." I told. He laughed.

"Who knows maybe this is a good thing." he said and I whipped my head at him.

"Excuse me? How?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe he won't be such a dick anymore if someone on our side was nice to him." he told. I arched a brow.

"Dom fucked his sister I don't think he is every going to like anyone who likes us." I said. He laughed out loudly.

"Yeah…yeah you're right." he told. When we arrived it was packed. Everyone greeted us as if we were gods. Letty stood with Dom, Brian and Mia was together, and I was stationed by Leon. We all hung out and just chilled. I saw a few races and laughed at the bad attitude the losers got. I was invisible in the crowd watching and just having a good time. Suddenly my shoulder was bumped and I looked over quickly to see who had the nerve to be so rude and who I saw was a surprise. It was Lance, Johnny's cousin. He gave me a blank stare.

"Well well, little Cazzy. Still hanging with Dom and his dead beat crew?" he asked. I cringed my nose.

"Still wearing those fake snake skin pants?" I asked right back. He only smirked.

"You're going to be crying real hard when my cousin smokes your boy." he told. I was unaware Tran would be racing one of my guys.

"We'll see." I told and he grinned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Cazzy!" I heard Mia yelling and I was impressed at my hearing because there was music playing all around. I turned to see her pushing her way through the crowd. I moved over towards her and met her.

"Hey what's up?" I asked loudly. She started to pull me.

"Come on Leon's about to race." she replied. I forgot Leon was racing.

"Who is he racing?" I asked following her now and she looked at me.

"Johnny Tran." she replied and my eyes widened and I immediately left with her. I followed Mia to the front of the tracks where two cars were lining up. In his car I saw Leon, looking ready. Vince and Jesse found us and stood with us and watched. Leon looked our way and smiled at me and I smiled back. Once he looked forward I looked at Johnny. He had a vicious smirk on his face, like he knew he was going to win. He slowly looked over and directly into my face. I gasped silently caught off guard by how quick he found me through the crowd. His smirk grew wider and he gave me a seductive wink before revving his engine. Leon began to rev his engine and a woman in a bikini moved between the car and began to raise her hand.

"On your mark…get set…go!" she called out and quickly the cars took off down the road and everyone cheered.

"GO LEON!" I yelled. Mia patted my shoulder.

"Come on let's get to the end." she said. I agreed and followed the crowd towards the end of the obstacle. I really hoped Leon won. We made it to the end and all I could do was wait.

"Don't worry Cazzy, Leo's go this in the bag." Vince said with confidence. I hoped he was right. Johnny is a very tough competitor. Even Dom's been in fights with him before because they'd always tie and claim one of them one.

"Look here they come!" Jess yelled and I looked up to see both Johnny and Leon's car coming towards the finish line.

"How much did Leon bet Tran?" I asked looking at Vince whose eyes remained on the road.

"Just two grand." he told. "Tran tried to get his pink slip, but Leon wasn't going." I smiled. Smart move. The cars were coming up quick and at first it looked like Leon would win, but Johnny stole the glory and finished. I winced at the loss and moved with my friends down towards the cars that were slowly stopping. Everyone crowded around Johnny's car of course because he won. He got out with a smirk fixing his black leather jacket.

"Better luck next time." he said triumphantly before turning and talking to Lance and some Chinese girls. Once Leon got out of the car I noticed his head was tilted down and he was disappointed. Everyone comforted him giving mild words of confidence and patting him on the back. I wanted to be last. When everyone moved away from Leon I came up to him and placed my hands on his cheeks making him look at me.

"Hey you did your best." I said and he sighed heavily and placed his hands on my hips.

"Obviously my best didn't help me win." he said and I let my thumbs gently caress his cheeks and his pretty eyes looked at me.

"It's okay. Because win or lose you still have us waiting for you when you step out of that car." I said gently and he smiled and hugged me tight and embraced him not even noticing the furious glare that was being shot at me from Johnny. Leon pulled back caressing my face gently.

"I gotta get out of here and make sure there are no cops in the area." he said and I nodded.

"Alright." I said and I let him go and he got in his car and drove on down the road. I found Letty and Dom checking on my Brazilian car. Dom was about to race it and I was crazy nervous. Dom was just getting in when he saw me.

"Hey Cazzy. Ready to see me smoke some guys?" he asked. I chuckled, standing near Letty.

"Yes. Win, but be safe." I said and he grinned.

"Always." he said.

"OH woah woah we got cop, we got cops!" I heard Leon on the walkie-talkie strapped on Letty's belt.

"Oh shit roll out! Roll out!" she yelled and now everyone was scrambling. I got lost in the crowd and I couldn't see any of my friends. So on instinct I fled towards the large buildings and ran down the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

I was alone and running through town and no car was in sight. It had been a good thirty minutes since I had been walking. I easily got lost but made sure to keep my phone in my hand. I began to look around at my surroundings and noticed numerous Chinese stores and I paused my walking.

"Oh shit." I said. This was one of Johnny's turfs. I made sure to stay very aware of where I was now. Hopefully I was caught my Johnny, because his friends can be brutal. I felt bright lights on the back of my body and then a high pitched revving sound and I turned to see a car approaching me, but it was too bright to see. Immediately I turned and dashed forward down the sidewalk. Good thing I was in running shoes. I ran as fast as I could but not fast enough because now the car was right beside me. I looked at it. It was a familiar black Honda 2000. Johnny. He rolled his window down and I slowed my running.

"Get in." he demanded and I looked his face over.

"I'd rather walk." I said. He looked very calm, but I could tell in his eyes he was in no mood for bullshit.

"If I have to get out of this car things will not go well. I am the only car out here and I'm pretty sure I'm the safest face you'll see on my turf. Other Chinese won't be so kind to a stranger." he said aggressively and I scoffed.

"You're a safe face?" I asked and he frowned even more.

"The safest face aside from your little friends." he said almost bitterly and that's when I knew he was angry. Since he made a good point of being the only familiar face around I finally got in the car. He made a sharp U turn and began to drive down the road. He didn't say anything at all, just kept his angry eyes on the road. I placed my seat belt on and wondered if I should tell him where to drop me off.

"Look just take me back to Dom's place." I said.

"Stop talking." he commanded and I glared more.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked and he whipped his head at me.

"You're my fucking problem. Letting that loser put his hands on you." he said sharply. I looked down confused as hell over who he was talking about, but it hit me fast.

"Leon?" I asked.

"Whatever his name is." he said. I gawked a bit.

"Why do you care who I hug?" I asked.

"Because I don't like people touching what's mine." he answered sharply again looking at me for a second and then on the road. My mouth dropped.

"What's yours? You must have me confused with someone else I am not yours." I stated and he chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh Cazara…I claimed you the minute I fucked you last year." he said. I couldn't believe my ears. How dare he?

"Let me out of the car." I said and he was silent. "Johnny let me out of the car!" He shook his head.

"Calm down. You get all ghetto when you become frantic." he said. My mouth dropped now.

"Ghetto? I am not ghetto." I said moving my pointer finger around. "I am far from it." I now whipped my head forward and he chuckled.

"Now you're getting all rich girl no me." he said taking another turn. "So did you like my race?" I looked at him now not believing he actually asked me that.

"The whole thing was fine." I said calmly.

"Oh I get it. You were watching your "crew member" drive." he said. I shrugged not denying it.

"He is my friend." I told. His eyes came back on me and they were dark.

"He better learn to keep his hands off you." he said stopping at a red light and I looked at him.

"Or you'll what?" I asked. He only gave me a deep emotionless stare and I tensed knowing right away what he meant. I didn't want any of my friends hurt. But I knew they wouldn't go down without a fight. I suddenly felt my cell phone vibrating twice ever few seconds. I pulled it out to see who was calling. It was Dom. I wasn't sure if I should answer it, but I didn't want him to worry.

"Hello?" I asked answering it.

"Hey, Cazzy where are you? We're all back at the fort." he asked seriously. I glanced at Johnny to see him slowly starting to smirk and I prayed he didn't say anything.

"I'm with one of my friends from school. They picked me up and are taking me home. I'll try and come by tomorrow." I told.

"Okay. You sure you're alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Totally fine Dom." I said.

"Is she okay?" I heard Leon's voice in the background and I smiled a bit. He was safe and worried about me. I was going to have Dom put him on the phone but suddenly Johnny swatted my shoulder and I looked at him and he mouthed 'hang up the phone.' I scowled at him and looked ahead.

"I gotta go Dom. I will see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay stay safe. Remember your car is still here so your friends will have to come drop you off here." he said. I cursed in my mind forgetting that.

"Alright. Bye." I said and hung up and looked around noticing we were in a very quiet neighborhood. All the houses looked the same. Two stories, beige, and very tedious. Johnny parked the car and I looked at him.

"Where are we?" I asked. Johnny cut the car off and unbuckled his seat belt.

"My place. It's late. You can sleep over then I'll take you home tomorrow." he said. I shook my head now not liking this.

"I can't sleep over a boy's house. That is very un lady like." I said. He smirked.

"I am not a boy." he said with deviance hidden behind his tone. He started stepping out of the car. I didn't move and I watched as he walked around the front and opened the door for me. I sighed and got out standing in front of him.

"Johnny…my car is back at Dom's house. I have to get back there, they're worried for me." I said. He shook his head.

"Relax. They know you're okay and I'll drop you off somewhere and they can come get you. If they ask just say your stuck up friends weren't comfortable with driving on the other side of town to their house." he told. I looked around still feeling nervous and before I could reject the idea, Johnny took my hand and led me towards his porch.

"Johnny I- " he suddenly stopped and turned me pulling me close to him and I tensed at how close we were. He put his pointer finger over his lips telling me to be quiet and I only looked away and did as I was told. I was actually trying to avoid his beautiful dark eyes. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before entering and pulling me inside. I only hoped nothing happened while I was inside the enemy's house.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

It was dark in the house and so I relied on Johnny to be my eyes.

"Why are we sneaking around? Isn't this your house?" I whispered.

"I live with my parents and sister. They are all asleep. When I take on my father's business I will talk to him about living arrangements. Some Chinese parents let their children stay until they are eighteen then they kick them out. I honor my father and his business and he allows me to stay here." he explained. This made lots of sense.

"My father was somewhat the same way. As long as I stay out of trouble and go to school I'll be able to stay with him and my mom. But I plan to move out in a year or two anyways. What about you?" I asked. He led me down the hall of the first floor.

"Once I take over my father's business I will own this house." he told. I nodded once and suddenly he stopped at a door and opened it. He led me inside and closed the door. He released my hand and I waited in darkness until a small lamp was cut on. His room was huge. He had posters of action movies hung up and a bunch of Chinese sculptures in corners of his room. There was a bathroom on my right and a large bed and closet on my left. Johnny took my hand and led me towards the bed motioning for me to sit.

"Do you want to call your parents or something and let them know where you are?" he asked in a genuine tone. I was shocked he could actually talk like he cared. I thought about it for a moment.

"If I call my mom she will command that I come home…do you want that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No." he stated and I nodded. My parents use to forget they had a child when I was young. Always wrapped up around their lives. I had to depend on the maids for survival. But that was okay. I enjoyed them and they enjoyed me.

"I'll just send her a text so she will get it in the morning." I said and noticed it was silent so I looked up only to see him pulling off his black shirt and he slowly turned to me. His perfect body facing me.

"I'm going to take a shower. If you want you can join me." he said with a deep smirk. I shook my head swiftly.

"Oh no I am fine. I will need something to sleep in though." I said. He nodded with disappointment and pointed to a dresser near his closet.

"You can wear any shirt of mine you want. Sorry, but I only have boxers too." he said. I grinned at the dresser.

"Oh that's no problem. I've worn boxer shorts before." I said moving to open one of his drawers when his hand suddenly gripped my wrist hard and turned me to him. His face was dead serious.

"Whose boxer were you wearing?" he asked in a low tone. I felt a bit panicked and I shook my head.

"My own, my friends bought me a pair for my sixteenth birthday as a joke. My mom made me get rid of them after she found them." I whispered harshly so no one in the house would be disturbed. Johnny stared at me for a moment as if trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I was lying for I had worn Vince's boxers once as a prank. He let me go slowly.

"I'm going to take a shower. Sit on the bed and don't move." he said. "When I get out you can get in." I rolled my eyes hating how possessive he was being. However I did as I was told and sat on his bed. He remained in front of the bathroom door and started to take off his shoes and then his pants. I looked away avoiding his body.

"You can look you know." he told and I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Oh come on. The last time we had a chance to see each other's bodies we were covered by clothes and darkness." he said lowly.

"Johnny just take your shower so I can look forward again." I said ignoring his statement. Suddenly I felt his hand grab mine and I tensed upon feeling my palm connect with his smooth and warm body. 'Don't look Cazzy.'

Against my better judgment I slowly looked at his stomach before me. I just stared at it for a moment and then my eyes slowly moved up to meet his and he just observed my face curiously yet seriously.

"You don't have to deny the fact that you want me." he said lightly and I winced at his words and looked back down at his stomach.

"You're my enemy. You always will be." I said.

"Maybe to our groups, but in our first lives, the lives we share with our families, we are friends. We are meant to be more." he said. I shook my head slowly.

"Meant to be more? You're not really a nice person Johnny." I said.

"I know. I like not being nice." he said with mild humor in his tone. I looked up at him to see his small smile fading.

"To our families we are respected friends, but to our friends we hate each other." I said. He gave a small frown.

"I don't hate you. You assume because we are on different sides that I hate you." he said. He slowly let my hand go and I removed my hand from his body,

"You hate everyone who adores Dominic Toretto. There's always been bad blood between our groups." I told. He stiffened a bit and backed away and slowly unzipped his pants and I looked away quickly. This time he didn't persuade me to look. He entered the bathroom and I heard the shower cutting on. I sighed for a moment before sending my text to my mom then decided to look for something to wear. I went back to his dresser and rummaged through his clothes. Well I put everything back in its rightful place. He had many shirts in the top drawer. I lifted up the last few pieces of shirts and saw a gun hiding there. I was not too surprised that he would have a gun, but hiding it in his parent's home. That was risky, but maybe they trusted him enough not to look through his things. I decided to take a black t-shirt of his and then I looked for the boxer section and saw a pair of yin-yang patterned boxers. I grinned at them and decided to wear them. The shower cut off after a few minutes and the door open, steam flowing out. I watched as Johnny exited the bathroom, his body dripping wet and his hair messy. His body glistened and water rolled down his god like body. I didn't say anything and he just stared at me intently as if waiting for me to react. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and looked away clearing my throat.

"My turn?" I asked.

"Well I am out of the bathroom." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and moved past him not even bothering to ask him where the towels are. Once I was inside the nice porcelain bathroom I placed his clothes on his sink and then stripped out of my clothes. There was a small closet behind the door and I went over and opened it. Sure enough there were a bunch of towels and wash cloths. I took one of each out and stepped into the shower and smiled at how warm it still was. He had a nice bathroom I'd give him that. It was odd how Johnny's life was like mine. Our parents didn't know what we did when we were not around them. They thought we had uptight and law abiding friends, but we didn't. If our father's weren't partners then the events happening now probably wouldn't have happened. Or would that have? I knew Johnny was tough enough to kill and that's what scared me the most about him. Which is why I shouldn't get close to him. I shouldn't even be here.

Once I got out of the shower I dried my hair and looked around his bathroom for any lotion. There was none and so I knew I had to go back outside. I hope he didn't make a scene out of anything. I wrapped my towel around my body and slowly opened the door and peeked out and saw him lying on his bed, his muscular hands behind his head. He had no shirt on, just boxers. I came out slowly, my hair falling over my shoulders. Once I opened the door all the way his head lifted and his eyes widened a bit and he sat up a bit.

"I assume you have something you want to show me?" he asked his eyes slowly traveling down my body. I shook my head controlling the violent thoughts I was having right now.

"No. I need lotion." I told. He nodded keeping his eyes on my body.

"Of course. Gotta keep that nice body smooth." he said in a hypnotizing tone.

"Johnny." I said warningly and it only got me a smirk. His head pointed to his dresser.

"Over there." he said and I rolled my eyes and moved over towards the dresser and saw some Olay lotion standing there. Johnny watched my every step and I did my best not to look at him. His deep stares made me nervous. You never knew what he was thinking. Once I had it in my grasp I moved back into the bathroom and got dressed. It was weird wearing boxers again since I hadn't worn them in a very long time. Once I was fully dressed I moved back outside holding the towels in my hand.

"Where do these go?" I asked. Johnny looked at me from the bed.

"Just put them near the bathroom." he said. I arched a brow thinking his answer wasn't clear enough so I just sat them right near the bathroom door. I then placed my regular clothes in a small corner in front of his dresser. My phone was still in the pants pockets. Once my hands were free I leaned back up wondering now what to do. I looked at Johnny once more. He looked calm and relaxed. There was a large window by his bed and so his body outlined by the moon. He scooted over a bit as if making room.

"Get in." he stated and I sighed and took my time moving towards the bed. He suddenly lifted up the blankets as if trying to prepare me to sleep. I bit my lip and slowly began to get into the bed. I watched Johnny closely and he did the same for me. My legs began to slide beneath his blankets and once they disappeared completely he rested the comforter over my stomach.

"You look good in my pajamas." he said lightly and I looked down for a moment and nodded.

"Thanks." I said lowly. Before I could think of anything to say his arms wrapped around me tight and he pulled me towards him. My back was to his chest and I tensed lightly feeling his lips against the back of my neck. "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I am doing?" he asked lowly. His hands were in a vice grip around me and I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"It feels like you are kissing me." I said shifting my body so I could face him, and he released me enough to do so. "Why are you kissing me?" He smirked.

"You must have forgotten already that you are mine." he said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"To think all of this would have been avoided if I had just given you a car." I told and he shook his head.

"Maybe. Or maybe it would have taken longer for me to claim you." he told. I scoffed and shook my head. This guy had determination to get what he wanted.

"You know tomorrow after we part we'll be just like enemies again." I told him and he nodded.

"True, but in our first lives there will always be something between us, something no one else can see." he said in a low tone and I sighed silently not sure if he was right or not. I tried to move out of his grasp, but he didn't let me go. I gave him a light glare and he only replied with a challenging glare.

"Now is not the time for games." I said. He only smirked.

"Maybe it's the perfect time." he said and kissed me roughly. My eyes widened as the sudden action. Just like last year.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

His lips were rough and passionate as his tongue entered my mouth. I was still stunned that this was happening. Johnny let out a low moan as his body maneuvered itself under the blankets and soon I felt the weight of his body on mine. He continued to kiss me as if waiting for me to respond and I felt like I should push him away, but feeling his body on mine deleted that thought. I felt my arms wrap around his neck and he smirked triumphantly. His tongue trailed over my bottom lip which caused a soft gasp to escape me. This only got his tongue in my mouth. I sucked on it gently feeling his hips grind into mine. The little fabric of our boxers made me able to feel everything. His covered cock prodded the entrance of my vagina and I could feel it begin to throb. I then began to see everyone's faces in my head. Dom's disappointed face. Letty, turning from me and scratching me out her life forever. Vince and Jesse would be shocked and angry and Leon…he would be crushed and hurt.

I immediately pulled away panting with my eyes shut.

"Stop we can't." I whispered. Johnny's lips trailed down my neck now.

"But we can." he told in a low tone continuing to prod me. I winced and closed my eyes.

"It's not right." I whispered.

"Screw what's right." he told pushing harder against me causing another moan to escape me.

"Johnny please." I pleaded and this time he slowed down his movements and looked at me with clouded eyes.

"Alright. I will wait." he said the ground his hips into me hard making me yelp, which made his hand close over my mouth. "I will wait until you break. Until you can no longer stay away."

His hips began to move faster now causing my vagina to throb even more with want and need.

"And when you finally…" he groaned closing his eyes taking in the pleasure. "can't take it. You'll be beg me and finally accept what it is."

My hips started to grind back against his now wanting release and I couldn't deny my body what it wanted. I moaned against his hand and he removed it and replaced it with his lips. He kissed me hard rocking back and forth against me and my hips met each of his hips. We moaned and groaned against each other's lips. I held him closer to me and let my head fall back.

"You are _mine_." he growled out and it was not a suggestion or a question. It was a statement that I did not deny out fear he would stop and right now I didn't want that to happen. We panted hard and I gripped his shoulders hard. His hands held my hips so he could keep thrusting. "If he ever touches you again…I will make sure he can never touch you or anything again."

I wanted to protest to that, but I was so close to cumming I remained quiet. Suddenly my body began to shake and I moaned hard and bit my lip as I felt my vagina explode with pleasure. Johnny thrust a few more times against me before cumming himself. He let out a low groan before moving off me and getting off the bed.

"Damn I came a lot." he said moving towards his dresser and pulling his boxer down. I hid my smile noticing how nice his ass was. I looked down at my boxers to see if any cum was on it. I was thankful for I didn't want to leave the bed.

"You make it seem like you've never cum a lot before." I told and he glanced back at me.

"I haven't came a lot or this hard in a long time." he said pulling out another pair of boxers and sliding them on. I could only wonder what other girls he's been with. As he moved towards the bed I scooted over so he could get back in. Once he was settled inside he pulled me close to him.

"Sleep. Tomorrow we both have a family dinner to go to." he told. I glared at his neck.

"Don't remind me." I said softly and I heard a low chuckle from him before we both passed out. I woke up to the sun on my face, but I also felt alone in the bed. I could hear something that was disturbing my sleep. It was whispering. Harsh whispering too. I began to stir until my eyes slowly opened and I could see two figures moving around. Once my blurred vision cleared up I saw it was Lance and Johnny. I remained still so they wouldn't notice me.

"Dude get her out of here. What will your father think if he sees her in here? She's the daughter of his partner." Lance whispered. Johnny frowned.

"Don't tell me what to do Lance. She is mine and I say what's best for her." he said. I closed my eyes now to make it look like I'm sleeping.

"Jesus Johnny look at her. She's not even Chinese. Your father will never accept her." he told.

"I accept her. Now get the fuck out of my room." he said aggressively. It was silent now and then I heard the door open then close. I kept my eyes closed for a moment.

"I know you're awake." he said. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up looking at him. He just locked the door and turned to me. I began to get out of the bed.

"I never thought your cousin to be racist." I said hiding the bitterness in my tone, but somehow I think he caught it. He shook his head and took my shoulders in his hands.

"He's not racist. He's just very traditional." he told. I nodded looking down for a moment and then up at him.

"He's right though. Your father and my father are partners he wouldn't accept me." I said. Wait why did I want him to accept me? I wasn't dating Johnny. He shook his head.

"You let me worry about that. Now come on. I'll take you home to change then I'll take you to get your car." he said. I nodded and moved over and picked up my clothes and then moved to the bathroom to change back into them. I checked my phone for any messages. My mom hadn't replied so I didn't think much about it. I did however text the head of the maid staff and asked her if my mom knew where I was. She replied with a simple yes and I dropped the subject. I got out of the bathroom and held his pajamas in my hands. He was sliding on some black jeans and a black tank top.

"Thank you." I replied and he turned to me looking confused until he saw the clothes. He only nodded.

"Yeah no problem." he said before putting on his shoes then coming over and taking the pajamas from me and placing them by the towels I used last night. He took my hand and opened the door. We left down the hall and I looked around at all the other rooms in the house. Everything was beige or white. I could only imagine the rooms were beige. Or maybe the people inside painted their walls differently.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get caught with me?"I asked him. Johnny shook his head.

"No. I know everyone's daily schedules. My mother and sister go out and get groceries to prepare for lunch and dinner. My father is at work. My gang normally doesn't show up until noon." he said leading me towards their living room. I noticed clean and cultural it was. We left the house and I looked at Johnny.

"What will you be doing today?" I asked him as we reached his car. He smirked opening the passenger door for me.

"Why you wanna do something?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I was just asking." I said. He continued to smirk as he walked around the car and got in himself.

"I have a drop to do." he said. I arched a brow.

"A drop? You mean drugs?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes genius." he replied and I frowned as he started his engine and backed out. "After that I am going to chill with my friends until tonight." I nodded.

"Ah I see. I guess I will be wearing a dress…again." I said with a sigh.

"What you don't like dresses?" he asked and I shrugged.

"They're okay. I just prefer pants and shorts." I told. He grinned. "

"I remember the first time I saw you in a skirt." he said and I glared out the window.

"Oh don't remind me." I said however the thoughts came up themselves.

_One year ago_

_It had been two weeks after the hotel incident and I was putting on some light make up. My hair was in beautiful waves and I slide on my nice black skirt and blue blouse. I put on my black heals and got ready. Where was I going? I was going out with my mom and dad to some business dinner. My father had just allied with some other car business and so we and the other partner's family were going to meet so we could celebrate. We were going to Little Italy, a nice Italian restaurant._

"_Cazara are you ready? We are heading out the door!" mother called out and I looked myself over in the mirror._

"_Coming." I called out and moved out the door and down the hall. Once I was at the front door I left out it and moved over towards our black Rolls Royce car. The back door was opened for me and I stepped in with my parents. I was mildly excited for I was happy my dad was able to partner with someone. I wondered who this family was. I looked at father. His eyes were in his phone and he was in a black suit. He was a tall bald man with a goatee and light brown eyes. He always seemed serious when it came to business. Mother was in a mint green and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She was instructing the driver where to go._

_It took maybe ten minutes for us to arrive at the restaurant. We got out and the driver went to park our car._

"_Is everyone ready?" dad asked us and mother and I nodded. He gave a mild smile and began to lead us inside. The restaurant was so fancy and beautiful. We entered and went up to the waiter behind the podium. He was and old gentleman who looked mildly stuck up._

"_May I help you?" he asked. Father nodded._

"_Yes. Monroe family. Party of seven." he stated. The waiter nodded._

"_Oh yes. Your table is being prepared as we speak. Let me go check on it to make sure everything is ready." he said and we all nodded and watched him move back towards the right side of the area._

"_Ah Morgan Monroe." I heard an accented voice call out to my father from behind. I looked at my dad to see him turn around with a smile._

"_Ah Han, glad you made it here safely." he said and my mother turned right after him and I was the last to turn only to see a face I was not expecting to see, Johnny Tran in a tight black shirt and black pants. His eyes were shocked a bit and I only tensed at his presence and he only smirked a bit at mine._


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

_I couldn't believe this was happening. Johnny Tran, an enemy to Dom, was standing in front of me. He was a guy from my second life, a guy who should never be in my first life, but there he was. Smirking at me like he now knew my deepest secret._

_Our fathers shook hands quickly. Mr. Tran looked like a strict man. His entire body posture screamed it. There was also a young woman with them with long black hair and noticeable make up. She had on a nice black dress and heels. She looked me over with almost disapproval and I almost rolled my eyes, but stopped myself. Mr. Tran placed his arms around the older woman beside him._

"_Oh this is my wife, Ming, my daughter Suki, and my oldest son Johnny." he introduced. My father shook Mrs. Tran's hand and she smiled and said a small hi. Then he shook Suki's hand and last was Johnny._

"_Oh god a firm grip there." my father commented. Johnny only smiled with respect._

"_Thank you sir, nice to meet you." he said with a bright tone. My father pulled his hand back and looked at my mother._

"_This is my wife, Delilah and my daughter, Cazara." he told. Mr. Tran bowed his head at my mom and me then his wife shook my mom's hand and then mine. Suki gave a fake smile to my mom which I was not happy with. She shook my hand once and then I looked at Johnny who lifted his hand to me and I took his hand and he shook my hand slowly and bowed his head at me._

"_It's very nice to meet you, Cazara." he said not letting my hand go. I nodded once with a smile._

"_Pleasure to meet you as well, Johnny." I said pulling my hand back only to have him hold it for two, maybe three more seconds, before letting me go. I let my hand fall to my side swiftly. The waiter came back to his podium and smiled._

"_Your table is ready Mr. Monroe." he said politely. "Please follow me." He turned and began to walk back into dining area. Father began to lead everyone inside. Mother was talking with Mrs. Tran and Suki. Our fathers were talking of course. Johnny was beside me with a smirk._

"_Oh this is just too good. Little Cazzy the street racer, is actually a spoiled little girl." he said. I frowned._

"_You're one to talk." I said and he smirked._

"_I guess this makes us friends now." he said and I scoffed._

"_In your dreams." I said turning the corner and moving towards the large rectangular table the waiter led us to. A large white table cloth was spread over it. Everyone began to sit down. My dad and Mr. Tran each sat at the ends of the tables. The rest of the Trans sat on one side of the table and mom and I sat on the other side. Mrs. Tran was across from my mom and Suki was near my dad's chair leaving Johnny sitting across from me. He and I were in the middle._

"_Mr. Monroe, this is a lovely restaurant you have chosen." Johnny said smiling respectfully at my father who nodded. I wanted to scoff at how much he was sucking up to him._

"_Thank you Johnny. I tried to convince your father to pick where we went out, but he insisted I choose." he told. Mr. Tran laughed a bit._

"_Well you convinced us to join companies and ever since we have been prospering. It was only fair." the old Tran said. My father laughed._

"_Well next time you should choose the spot." he said. Mr. Tran chuckled._

"_Deal." he told. The waiter came over and placed our drink orders before giving us menus and bread and butter. The women were all talking about house work and the fathers contributed from time to time. I however didn't say much except sip my water and watch Johnny who only smirked after saying an impressive statement to my father. _

"_So Cazara are you in school?" I heard Mr. Tran asked. I looked at him and now all attention was on me. I smiled and nodded._

"_Yes sir. I am a freshman majoring in mass communication." I told. Mr. Tran nodded with interest._

"_Oh you wish to be on camera?" he asked. I smiled and nodded._

"_Yes sir. I am hoping to be a news reporter." I told. Mrs. Tran nodded with a smile and Suki gave me a fake smile of her own. I wasn't sure what her problem was, but now was not a time to ask. Father looked at Johnny._

"_Johnny are you in school?" he asked. Johnny looked at my father and smiled._

"_Uh yes sir. I am in school for business." he said. Mr. Tran gave a proud smile._

"_Yes. He plans to take over my business once I retire. He brings great honor to our family." he said and Johnny only smiled happily and looked at me. I gave a small smile and then began listening to my father as he talked about retirement but I could not focus for I felt something running up my leg. My eyes rested on Johnny and I was trying to ignore and deny the fact that his leg was running up and down my thighs. My eyes were screaming "stop!" but Johnny only smirked and continued rubbing my leg. I wanted this day to just end quickly…_

Johnny smirked.

"That was the sexiest skirt I have ever seen you wear." he said on the road. I shook my head.

"I never would've worn it if I knew you would be there." I said and he chuckled.

"You'd wear anything to impress your father." he said and I glared at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said acidly and he looked at me for a moment.

"Oh I don't?" he asked and I frowned and looked away knowing he did.

"Whatever just take me home and I will get someone to pick me up from my house." I told and he looked back at the road.

"Fine." he said and kept driving. I said nothing else until we got to my house. It was silent of course in my neighborhood. Nothing ever happened here. I opened the door and felt a hand jerk me back and I looked back at Johnny to see him giving me a dark stare. He slowly kissed me and I was too angry at our earlier conversation to kiss him back. He pulled back slowly.

"See you tonight." he said lowly and let me go.

"Yeah." I said and got out of the car and moved up to the porch.

"Nice ass." I heard him compliment and I turned to him quickly not expecting that. He only winked at me and reversed out of the driveway and drove off. I groaned thinking he would be the death of me. I went inside and removed my shoes like always before pulling out my cell to see Leon had called three times. I called him back as I went up the stairs. The phone didn't even ring once before there was an answer.

"Cazzy?" he asked and I smiled as I reached my room.

"Yes it's me." I told.

"Hey you sleep okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I slept fine and you?" I asked.

"Not too good since you were on my mind most of the night. I was worried. Are you home?" he asked.

"I am. I am going to get cleaned up and then I will right on over." I said and I could see him smiling.

"Okay lovely. I'll see you when you get over here." he told. I smiled.

"Okay bye." I said and hung up. It was only ten and I knew my father was already at work. Mom was probably in her room watching her soaps. I went to my room and stripped out of my clothes and threw them in my hamper. I rushed to the bathroom and showered and washed my hair. As I rinsed the conditioner from my hair I thought about what happened the night before. I sighed sadly at my weakness. I gave in so quickly. I should've put up some type of fight against him, but it was hard and I don't know why it was hard. If we were with our gangs it would be easy to throw insults and send menacing glares to each other. I didn't want to be owned, but then I couldn't always hate Johnny in public. I had to respect him. I wanted to talk so someone about this, but I couldn't. I didn't even have the heart to tell Dom my father had partnered with Tran's father.

He would get mad at me and tell me to stay away because I would have to be friends with the enemy. I should talk to Leon when I see him today about telling the rest of the group. He'll know what to do. I got out and fixed my hair then put on a white tank and brown cargo pants. I left out the room happy I had kept my keys with me. I moved to my mom's room and knocked.

"Cazara?" she asked and I opened the door.

"Yes ma'am." I said and she gave me a small smile. She was still in her night gown in the bed and the large tv was on in front of her.

"Where you off to so early in morning? Your friends?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I just want to be with the for a while since it's the weekend." I told. She nodded.

"Alright. You remember what I said. Be back in this house by seven." she told and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said and then left her room and pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hey Mia. Can you come get me from my house?" I asked.

"Sure girl. I'll be over in a few minutes." she said. I smiled.

"Thanks bye." I said and hung up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Once Mia came by and got me we talked about last night.

"So we had a few people over, there was drinking and sex. The usual." she told and I chuckled.

"Sounds about right." I said looking at the road ahead. Mia looked at me with a light gaze.

"Leon missed you." she said lightly and I looked down for a moment.

"Well I would've been able to come back, but my friends weren't comfortable with it." I told her and she nodded.

"I understand." she said and I looked down for a moment. Maybe I should tell her about Johnny, well the fact that our fathers were business partners. I wasn't really sure what good it'll do. I didn't even know how to bring it up. "You okay Cazzy? You seem a bit quiet." I shrugged and smiled.

"I'm fine just tired as all." I told and she nodded.

"Yes we were out pretty late." she told and I nodded before looking away not saying anything else. When we arrived at Dom's house Mia led me inside and towards the living room where everyone was.

"Hey!" Vince yelled out and Leon got off the couch with a smile and hugged me.

"Hey lovely." he said kissing my cheek and I hugged him back.

"Hey. I see everyone is safe after last night, but I didn't see my Brazilian car out there." I said looking at Dom who gave a wince.

"Yeah. Well let's just say the cops helped me test the speed." he told and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked holding on to Leon as I glared at him. Letty chuckled.

"Ooh you're in trouble now baby." she said and Dom shrugged.

"It was a good getaway car. Don't worry I'll fix it up." he said. Brian was seated on the floor with Jesse playing a video game. Vince was drinking on the couch as usual.

"So Cazzy how'd your escape go," Letty asked. "We were about to come looking for you until Dom called you." I moved over towards the couch and Leon followed sitting down with me.

"Well I was kind of roaming the streets lost. Found out I was in Tran territory. But I convinced one of my friends from school to come get me." I said. Dom arched a brow.

"Tran didn't catch you?" he asked. I felt horrible lying to Dom, but I had to. I nodded.

"I thought he would honestly, but I made it out." I said and Leon chuckled.

"That's my girl." he said and I smiled at him and looked at Dom who nodded slowly before getting up.

"Well Cazzy you think you can man down the fort tonight with Jess?" he asked. "There's a truck coming in with some parts and we're hitting it." I was now worried.

"Tonight? I thought you guys didn't need to do that anymore with the cars I've been bringing in." I said looking at Leon who only rubbed my shoulder. Dom nodded and everyone started to stand and stretch.

"Yes, but you can't get us the parts we need either. That would get us caught quick." he said and I sighed and nodded.

"Okay fine. Just be safe. I don't want any of my babies hurt." I said faking a motherly tone and everyone laughed. "I can only stay until seven."

"Why where you going?" Vince asked finishing his beer.

"I have to go to a business dinner with my family." I told. Letty nodded.

"Oh yeah. I heard the Monroe business was partnering with someone." she told. I shrugged.

"I don't meet them a lot so I can't really remember their names." I lied. Dom placed his brown coat over his body.

"Alright let's head out we need to beat the truck to the highways before it gets into the city." he instructed. Everyone started to put on their boots and shoes. I looked down a bit hating when they all went out to steal car parts. It was a dangerous job and someone could get hurt. Leon placed his hands on my hips and I looked at him.

"Just be safe please." I said and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I always am baby." he said and I wondered what they were going to do up until night fall, but I am sure they had much planning to do. Everyone headed out the door and I stared at the door. Even Mia was going. I always wondered about going with them, but I didn't race cars so I was useless in that area. Jesse patted my back.

"Hey don't worry he'll be okay." he said and moved back towards the ninja game that was on pause. I chuckled.

"I know they'll be okay." I said.

"I didn't say they I said he'll. What's with you two? Are you guys ever going to be a thing or what?" he asked. I shrugged sitting down on the couch watching him.

"I don't know. I don't know if he feels the same way-"

"He feels the same way. Hey go pop us some popcorn we can watch a movie or something." he said. I felt mildly flushed at his statement then rolled my eyes at his command.

"Yes your highness." I said and got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cupboard and placed it in the microwave. I felt my phone going off and I go and check to see whose calling and my eyes widened at the two words on my caller Id: Johnny Tran. I looked at my phone for the longest moment. What happened if I didn't answer it? Surely he would get mad or something. How did he get my number?

I answered it with a frown.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question." he stated. I scoffed.

"You didn't answer mine." I said.

"I asked first." he said with irritation and I shrugged knowing he couldn't see it.

"So?" I asked and I heard him chuckle.

"Gotta love your pretty attitude." he said with a mild seductive tone. I sighed.

"How did you get my number?" I asked. He chuckled deeply.

"While you were actually asleep and before my cousin entered the room without knocking," he said angrily putting emphasis on "without knocking". I knew Lance must be around. "I managed to put my number in your phone and your number in mine." I closed my eyes with annoyance and looked at the popcorn to see it was popping a lot.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You can't ask two questions. Answer mine." he commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I am at Dom's house watching it while everyone's out." I replied and it was silent for a moment.

"I'm coming over." he stated. My eyes widened.

"Um no you aren't. There are still others here now get off the phone." I told.

"Oh and I thought you'd be happy to talk to me after what happened last night." he said. I frowned.

"Look I'm getting off my popcorn's ready." I told.

"Cazzy come on I have the movie playing." I heard Jess call out.

"Movie? Who's that?" Johnny asked with authority and I smirked.

"I'm watching a movie with a friend." I said.

"Cazara you better not be-"

"Bye." I said and hung up immediately before taking the popcorn out and placing it in a bowl and returning to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

I joined Jesse back in the living room and handed him the bowl of popcorn.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Mom." I replied and looked at the movie to see Finding Nemo starting. I chuckled and looked at Jess.

"Finding Nemo?" I asked and he shrugged.

"What it's my favorite show." he announced then his eyes widened and he hit his forehead. "Oh shit I forgot to mail off some bills for Dom." I looked down at him knowing how stressed he could be if he forgot something or did something to make him feel like he failed Dom.

"No sweat I'll walk down to the post office myself." I told him. He smiled and jumped up and quickly moved to his room down the hall and came back with some envelopes.

"Thanks girl. Hurry back, I'm not pausing this movie." he said and I grinned and took the envelopes.

"Yeah yeah." I said and headed out the door. The sun was getting hotter it seemed. I figured a walk would do me some good and I headed down the sidewalk. I smiled and skipped a bit down the neighborhood.

"All eyes on me when I walk in. No question that this girl's a ten. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." I sang. I turned after walking for a while and could see I was far away from the house, but I was still in the neighborhood. I looked up at the sky as the sun was now hiding behind clouds. I smiled glad to know it was going to be cooler when suddenly a loud screeching tire sound was heard and the loud noise of a motorcycle engine revved up behind me. I turned swiftly to see a red motorcycle zooming up from the other side of the neighborhood. My eyes widened as I saw the familiar black helmet of Johnny Tran. He was coming at me full speed towards me. My legs moved on their own and I began to run down the sidewalk.

It was a useless attempt because his motorcycle was already gaining on me. Damnit why didn't I drive? I clutched the envelopes and ran down the road. I looked back to see his motorcycle coming down the hill of the neighborhood and I knew I was in his sights. He merged his bike on to the sidewalk. What the fuck was this guy's problem? I took a last minute turn down an alley way. I turned behind me to see he wasn't behind me. I slowed my running and then stopped to catch my breath. What kind of prank was that? I pulled my phone out to see two things had occurred. My phone was on silent and I had missed five calls from Johnny himself. No wonder he's pissed. I was startled by a high pitched revving noise and I turned to see Johnny riding down the alley way and I turned and tried to run back from where I came, but he was gaining on me. It was only a matter of seconds until his wheel touched my ankle.

I did the only thing I could think of and moved towards the side so I was near the wall. Johnny's bike stopped right in front of me and he quickly took his helmet off and got off his bike. Anger apparent in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled gripping my shoulders hard causing a small yelp to emit from me. He pushed me up against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled and I couldn't help but feel fear in my body at how angry his eyes were.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I called you five times and you purposely ignored me and I don't like being ignored Cazara." he said acidly. I shook my head.

"My phone was on silent." I cried out.

"Bullshit!" he yelled. "Who were you with earlier?" I had never seen him this livid before.

"My friend." I cried out.

"Who!" he asked and I looked away trying to keep calm so I wouldn't cry.

"Jesse!" I yelled trying to push him off now. His eyes focused on me for a moment.

"That skinny punk in your group?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Now let me go." I said.

"You aren't in a position to make demands here." he said frowning and I scoffed in his face.

"Neither are you." I told. He gripped my chin now making sure I couldn't break eye contact with him.

"Oh I am in every position to make demands of you." he said with a smirk and I glared in return.

"Oh get off me, Tran I don't need you pissing me off so close to tonight's dinner." I said and he grinned not taking his hands off me.

"Oh I like it when you're angry." he said and I scowled.

"Shouldn't you be at a drop or whatever it is that you do?" I asked and he looked me over.

"Shouldn't you be at Toretto's place with the runt?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I was just going to the post office to mail these bills for them." I said holding up the envelopes and he looked at my hand and then examined me once more before pulling away.

"My drop was successful. I decided to call you and take you out somewhere before tonight, but you didn't answer your phone." he said with a glare and I scoffed.

"I told you my phone was on silent." I said with irritation. "And I don't need to be taken out anywhere." With that said I tried to walk around him, but he quickly caught my arm and spun me around.

"You're rejecting my offer to take you out?" he asked confused and I nodded.

"I know you're probably use to girls going head over heels for you, but I am not one of those girls." I said. He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Really? I'd say on two separate occasions that you are one of those girls. You should be honored I've taken an interest in you." he said and I gasped at his vile statement.

"Honored? How dare you assume that I am just one your whores." I said and violently jerked away from him and made an attempt to speed off.

"Hey hey hey." he said taking my hand and turning me again, but I was already trying to pull free. "Okay okay wrong use of words and I apologize."

"You apologize? That's a first." I said ripping my hand from his grip which only to have him grab my other hand and then pull me towards him and now his other hand locked around my waist.

"I am sorry about how I approached this situation and you are not just some whore. You are a woman I highly respect. It's just I'm possessive of things that are mine and you not answering your phone…made me a little crazy and paranoid." he said in a smoother tone and I was just trying my best not to wiggle or move. Paranoid of what? We aren't together. I couldn't even explain what we were now. I then frowned as he once again began to talk about me as a possession.

"Stop saying that." I said and he tilted his head.

"Saying what?" he asked innocently.

"That I'm yours." I told.

"But you are mine." he said as if not seeing a problem at all. I groaned a bit.

"Will you just let me go so I can get to the post office?" I asked. He sighed and let me go.

"Let me at least give you a ride." he suggested. I shook my head quickly.

"Definitely not." I said. He placed his hands on my hips and looked away hiding his aggravation.

"Still mad I see." he pointed out. Once more I shook my head.

"I just don't need people seeing us together. We are somewhat enemies remember? It will give people the wrong idea and you know it" I said. He gave a small pout.

"Let me at least take you out like I planned." he said. I found myself starring at his eyes and I didn't want to reject his offer, but I had to. I shook my head slowly and almost…sadly?

"Maybe another time let's just get through tonight okay?" I asked and he gave one more pout before nodding.

"I guess seeing you in a hot outfit is fine." he said and I was glad he had finally calmed down and he leaned in and kissed me deeply sliding his tongue across my bottom lip before pulling back.

"See you tonight." he said in a low seductive tone then placed his helmet back on his head and moved back towards his motorcycle. I nodded feeling flushed from the warm kiss.

"Yeah see ya." I said and he revved up his motorcycle and sped down the alley way leaving me alone. I looked down closing my eyes and sighing already missing his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

When I had finally gotten home, Jesse didn't even notice how long I had been gone. His eyes had been glued to the TV and his hands in the half empty bowl of popcorn. I only chuckled and moved back on the couch to join him. He shot me a quick smile before going back to the movie. As I watched the movie I began to think about Dom and the group. I hoped they were okay, but I knew they would be. They were good at what they did which was stealing car parts. I think Johnny did the same thing, but I wasn't sure. But all I knew was that most of the parts in his garage were stolen. Once it was late around six-thirty I decided to head home. I knew my mom would be blowing up my phone with texts wondering where I was.

I made it back to the house by six-fifty and mom was rushing me to get dressed. She also commanded I wear a dress and put my hair in curls. Father would be home any minute and I wanted to at least be ready before he got home. I was slipping into a white dress this time when I heard a firm knock on my door. I knew that knock.

"Come in." I said. Half my hair was curled and I turned to see my father coming in. He had on a black suit.

"Hey little one how's your day been?" he asked. I chuckled and turned back to my vanity mirror and continued curling my hair.

"Haven't heard that name since I was a little girl." I said softly and he came into the room.

"Yes I know. Well I was just coming in to check on you to see if you'll request another car again." he said jokingly and I chuckled.

"No. I do not need another car at the moment, father." I said. He nodded and came up behind me.

"I know you're a responsible woman. You go to school and you get good grades and you don't make a fool of yourself. These are one of the many reasons why I turn my mind away from what you do when you're not home. Or I don't pay attention with you hang around with. But these cars I'm getting you… I'd like to hope you are being smart with them." he told. I looked down for a moment thinking of all the cars he's gotten for me and how I have given them away.

"Don't worry father I am." I replied and he nodded and patted my back.

"Hurry and get ready. Our car awaits us." he said and left out the room. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. It was time to put on another mask. After finishing my makeup we were off to The Golden Dragon. I heard that place was a very expensive dance place, but nothing we couldn't afford. Mother was in a grey and black dress with her hair braided. I could only imagine what I was going to order there. Once we arrived we entered the restaurant and a Chinese woman was at the podium. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had on a black Chinese dress with a gold dragon imprinted on the front of the dress.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked. She had a thick Chinese accent. My dad nodded.

"Yes we're here with the Tran party." he announced and the woman nodded.

"Yes. Follow me please." she said and turned and began walking away. We followed her and my eyes scanned the large dance floor on my right and a bunch of different sized tables on the left. There were Chinese lanterns hanging everywhere and all the waiters had on black uniforms with gold dragons somewhere on the clothing. We were taken to the back of the establishment and I could hear laughter. I lifted my head to see Mr. Tran sitting in the middle of a large rectangular table. Mrs. Tran and Suki were on his right and Johnny and…Lance were on his right? When my family and I came into eye's view everyone stood up and we all greeted each other. When Lance looked at me his happy smile slowly faded and I only gave him a serious stare.

"Ah this is Lance; he is my sister's son. He and Johnny are almost inseparable." Mr. Tran introduced. "Lance this is Mr. and Mrs. Monroe and their daughter Cazara."

Lance gave polite smiles to my mother and father and I decided to be a tad out of character. When Lance's eyes came on me I smiled and stuck my hand out. Johnny watched us almost carefully and Lance took it giving it a firm squeeze and I gave almost a snobbish smile before pulling back. Once we were all seated everyone began to converse with one another. Well almost. Suki was glaring at me from her side of the table, but managed to cover it up whenever her or my parents looked at her. Our parents were talking about jobs and other stuff. Meanwhile Lance and I were having a mean glare contest, but Johnny broke it by hitting Lance in his chest.

"Both of you cool it. We are with our families. We are not enemies here." he said sternly.

"Speak for yourself." I said viciously not letting my eyes leave Lance. Johnny glared at me for a second then lifted his head upon seeing the waiter come and ask me and my family for drinks. I was craving a coke and so I ordered one. Mom got sweet tea and dad got some type of alcohol, but I didn't really hear what it was. We also ordered our food and were now waiting for it to come.

"Kids feel free to go dance while we wait for the food to get here." Mr. Tran suddenly said looking at us and Suki. Mrs. Tran nodded.

"Oh yes. Tonight is dance night so there will be lots of nice music playing and people singing." she added. Johnny smiled.

"Perfect." he said standing and looking at me bowing his head. "Ms. Monroe may I trouble you for a dance?"

Lance looked at his cousin with shock and to be honest I did too. Weren't there any Chinese girls he would want to dance with? I could feel my parent's eyes on me so I didn't even bother to look at them. I just nodded.

"Sure why not." I said which only made his smile grow and he stood up and God I wish I wasn't standing. We met each other at the end of the table and I let him lead us to the dance floor. When we were out of their sight he hooked his arm around my waist.

"Don't let petty rivalries make you forget when it's appropriate to be immature." he scolded. I looked at him with a glare.

"Excuse me? I didn't do anything." I said and he looked down at me.

"When you and I are with our families, we are the older children who do no wrong, who set good examples for others beneath us. When we are on the tracks anything goes. In other words learn your place in certain situations." he said and I stiffened at his words, but they were true. I had to learn to control my street side when I was with my family and be able to handle any surprises that may show up. There can be no hostility with my family.

Johnny led me to the dance floor and I had no idea what was playing, but the music was loud and had a nice beat. It was easy to dance to. Johnny shook his hips with mine and we were actually keeping up with each other's movement. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't help, but admit he had a beautiful smile. Another song came on and it was a very familiar song. I paused and gasped at Keri Hilson's Pretty Girl Rock.

"Oh shit this is my song!" I said happily and Johnny chuckled.

"Show me what you got." he said and I grinned and as the first verse began to play I began to lip sync with the words and shake my hips seductively around and Johnny's smile widened as he danced a bit slower so he could watch me.

"_All eyes on me when I walk in. No question that this girl's a ten. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful. My walk, my talk, the way I dress. It's not my fault, so please don't trip. Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful." _I sang towards Johnny shaking my hips smoothly and he smiled even more holding his hand out to me and I took it and spun into his arms and my back pressed against his chest and now our hips were moving in sync with each other. My right hand came up and caressed his cheek as his lips pressed against my cheek. His other hand stayed on my hips as we moved together. My fingers began to comb through his hair and I noticed some people in the crowd were staring at us, but we didn't seem to care. I had to admit Johnny could dance, but I was curious to see what more he could do. We stopped after a few more songs and decided to go back to our table to see a whole bunch of food was on the table and everyone was eating.

"Oh son, we're sorry we didn't call you, but you two seemed to be enjoying your dance." Mr. Tran said and Johnny pulled my chair out for me and I smiled my thanks and sat down.

"It's okay father." he said. I saw Mrs. Tran smiling at me and I blushed and started to eat my noodles. I was noticed Suki was shooting my glances. I could understand why Lance was glaring, but I didn't understand her. Maybe she knew something about Johnny and didn't like it. Or maybe she didn't like me.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

When everyone was finished eating and talking we all decided to depart. Everyone said good-byes and mom and Mrs. Tran hugged. Johnny took my hand and kissed it and I gave a polite smile back in return.

"I enjoyed our dance, Cazara. I hope we can do it again sometime." he said and I nodded.

"I'm sure we'll get to." I said and he grinned with secrecy. It was like he knew something I didn't. The rest of the evening was silent and quiet. Once I was home and in bed I checked my phone to see Leon had texted me.

'We made it home.' The text said and I smiled with relief and replied back.

'I am glad you are all safe.' With that said I fell fast asleep.

The next day was mall day. Letty and Dom were racing to prepare for Race Wars which was coming up in a couple of weeks. Brian and Mia were on a date. So Leon, Vince, and Jesse were in my car and we were listening to loud music.

"So Cazzy when you think you're race this Stang?" he asked from the back of my car.

"Yeah. I mean if you let me tune up this baby she will be able to ride far." he chimed in. Leon only smiled with content at me and I chuckled.

"I am not a driver, Vince. My job is to bring you the best cars built for winning races." I told. Vince scoffed.

"Oh come on. Even Jess here races and wins. Soon Mia will be joining, too and you'll be standing alone in the crowd while we have fun." he said. Leon shot him a look.

"Leave it alone bro. If she doesn't want to race she doesn't have to. It's a dangerous thing and she's smart for not wanting to race." he told.

"So what we're dumb?" Jess asked and Leon only laughed and I couldn't help but join in the laughter, but I thought Vince was right. I wanted to race, but I needed the training.

"Maybe I will pick up racing." I said and Vince smiled.

"Yes we'll be the ultimate race drivers in L.A." he said.

"Alright enough chatter let's crank up the tunes." Leon said cutting up the radio.

"And now here's Justin Bieber with his hit song _Baby_." The radio introduced and suddenly we heard the singing of Bieber. Suddenly everyone started screaming loudly.

"Oh God!" Vince yelled.

"NOOO not Bieber fever!" Jesse added covering his ears. Everyone's screaming threw me off in my head and I swerved a bit off the road and onto the sidewalk.

"Leon cut it off before we die!" I yelled and Leon hurried and cut off the radio. Everyone panted and covered their chests to see if their hearts were still beating.

"Oh Jesus I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Jesse said leaning back against the seat. I blinked a few times nodding.

"Yeah I know." I replied shaking my head a bit before pulling up to the mall. I was lucky to find a parking spot near the front of the mall. I cut my engine off and stepped out with everyone.

"F.Y.E here we come." Jesse said. For those who don't know what F.Y.E was it stood for, For Your Entertainment. It was one of the best music and video stores in California. We entered the large mall and began to walk straight for the music store which was on the second floor. We took the escalator. Leon stood close behind me while Vince stood with Jesse messing with his hat. Some would say they were little kids. Once we were on the second floor Jesse jogged past us and rushed inside the store.

"Ay Jess don't run wouldn't want you getting kidnapped." Vince yelled out with a smirk entering right behind him. Leon and I smiled and followed inside. There were so many rows of CDs, games, and videos. Jesse was back in the Anime section and Vince was in the music section. I left Leon in the game section. Who would have guessed he was looking at Need for Speed games. I was in the hip off section of the music area and they had headphones on racks so you could sample the music. I would put the headphones on, but I wasn't sure I wanted other people's ear wax on mine. Instead I merely looked around at my crew. The intercoms above us were playing music and of course another one of my songs started playing, Super Bass by Nicki Minaj.

I hummed with the song and continued to look for music. Suddenly Vince was at my side and I was a bit startled. I also saw a frown on his face.

"Don't look now, but we got chink trouble coming our way." he said with a low tone. I looked around and saw Johnny and Lance coming in with their gang. I was a tad taken back by their presence, but what shocked me more was that Johnny didn't have a girl under his arm. The very first time I met him he had girls all over him and he always had a girl around him.

"What do we do?" I whispered. I was pretty sure one of them had a gun on them somewhere. Vince only glared.

"Just be cool. Stick with me." he said and began to walk the other way. "Today is our day and we are going to let the Chinese fucks ruin our day."

I agreed and nodded.

"I'll be okay. I am going to go to Leon." I said and he nodded and continued to watch the crowd of seven Chinese people enter. I glanced at Johnny who didn't notice me yet. He was in a black tank and black jeans, the usual get up for him. Leon looked like he was studying the description on the back of a game cover he had. When I edged near him he lifted his head and smiled. I returned it and looked at the game.

"You going to buy this?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm thinking about it. I could always use another car game." he said. I grinned.

"As if racing cars was not enough." I said and he chuckled deeply before glancing over his shoulder.

"You see Tran and his crew walk in?" he asked and I nodded and started to look around for Vince who was in the back of the store.

"Yes. I don't think they'll bother us." I said before looking around for Jesse. I didn't see him any and I began to grow worried when I saw him. I tensed up now only to see Lance was talking to him. Jesse seemed a bit nervous and almost scared. Johnny and his friends were watching them talk from a distance and they seemed to be laughing at Jesse. Laughing at his fear and this pissed me off. "And now they're bothering us."

I left Leon's side and he turned and followed behind me. Vince saw us moving towards them and began to walk down the aisle towards Jesse. I pushed through the Chinese group and then past Lance.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked Jesse.

"Hey don't you see two men talking here?" Lance asked and I scoffed.

"I see Jesse and a man in fake leather skin pants." I said acidly. Johnny smirked viciously and merged behind his cousin.

"Look at her. She thinks she can talk shit." he said and I glared at him.

"Oh you know I can talk shit." I said placing my hand on Jesse's shoulder. Johnny smirked.

"Yeah all I see his nothing but shit coming from your mouth." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"That the best you got? Isn't there some Chinese place you should be at eating some egg rolls and noodles?" I asked. Now I wasn't expecting to offend the whole group, but I felt like they were going to play dirty anyway. Johnny frowned now.

"A: Don't insult my heritage, B: I got more for you, C: You better stay in your place." he said threateningly. My place? Now I was furious and now Leon stepped in front of me which made Johnny look a bit thrown off.

"Ay why don't you back off my girl, Tran." he said aggressively and by now Vince was in front of Jesse shielding him from Lance's view. Johnny tilted his head.

"Your girl?" he asked in a deep disturbing tone. Now his gang was starting to huddle around us and I was preparing myself for a fight as well as an excuse as to why I would come home with cuts and bruises on me.

"Uh I don't think my friends like to be surrounded like that." we heard the intimidating voice of Dom and we all turned to see him and Letty standing together at the end of the aisle. She had her arms crossed and her eyes looked fierce. Johnny turned and looked at Dom.

"Toretto. You're just in time to join the fun." he said and Dom and Letty began to move towards the crowd now holding all of their attention.

"One: we ain't on ya block and two: we aren't going to engage your immaturity so I suggest you take your asses and get out this store before I show you what real fun is." he threatened after pointing to the door. Johnny smirked as if not intimidated by my friend's threat.

"Toretto when have you ever known me to run from a fight?" he asked. Toretto kept a fierce look on his face.

"Never. Running ain't your thing, but any battles we have we take it to the strip." he stated sternly. Johnny looked at him for a moment with calm yet venomous eyes before smirking.

"Okay Toretto. We will take this to the strip. You better be able to get your ass handed to you at Race Wars." he said before moving back towards the entrance of the store and his gang followed him. As he walked out however he shot me a glance and I felt like I was in trouble. Oh who was I kidding, he was furious. Dom and Letty confronted us and Vince and Dom shook hands and I smiled at Letty.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Leon asked. Dom looked at him.

"We were in the neighborhood and where else would you all be in this entire mall?" he asked and we laughed.

"Well we're glad you all showed up." I said and Letty bumped my shoulder with her hand playfully.

"Of course. We have each other's backs." she said. I wondered if they would have my back if they knew about Tran and I having to play best friends when we are alone and in public?


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

After the mall incident I dropped Leon and the others back at the fort then drove off into the city. I needed to think to think for a moment and the perfect spot was at this abandoned parking lot building. I liked to drive all the way to the top, park my car, and just sit on the hood of my car and look out at the city. After sitting there for fifty minutes I texted Mia and told her to meet me here. I was going to tell her about Johnny. I had to tell someone, someone who wasn't too tough like Letty, but would understand. She said she would be here soon. I didn't mind waiting. It would give me a good time to figure out what to say to her.

As I thought my phone went off and I looked to see who was calling. It was Johnny himself. I looked down for a moment. He must want to yell at me after what happened earlier. I thought about ignoring the phone call, but I was afraid he would drive to Dom's house looking for me and then all of my secrets would be out. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked in a low tone.

"Hey." Johnny replied softly. I was shocked by his tone. He didn't sound hostile at all.

"Hi." I said grimly.

"What's wrong? You sound like you're depressed." he said. I frowned.

"Look if you're going to yell at me about earlier, I suggest you do it now while I'm in the listening mood." I said. The other end was silent for a moment.

"I know you didn't mean it. You were trying to be tough in front of your friends. I don't blame you." he told. I closed my eyes with relief.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Look I am free tonight so I was hoping to take you out tonight." he said. I winced at his offer.

"I don't know. I'd have to ask my parents and everything." I said. He suddenly chuckled.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, because I have already asked your father if I can take you out one of these days." he said. My eyes widened and I looked at my phone.

"What?" I asked a bit loudly. "Why would you do that?"

"Well I figure it would be easier for you to say yes if your old man said yes." he admitted. Oh that snake. If my father knew Johnny was interested then my mom would know and she would try and push us together and pressure me to go out with him.

"You can't be serious." I said.

"Oh I thought you'd be happy. You get me all to yourself." he seductively and I glared at the air in front of me.

"You are just really pushing it." I said. I could tell he was grinning.

"Well baby I do love to push my limits with you. I would love to push something else into you too." he said cunningly. My mouth dropped.

"Oh don't try any of that now." I said.

"Try what? You know if you were stronger than me you would try every attempt to take advantage of me." he said. I gawked.

"What makes you think I am not stronger than you?" I asked.

"So you _do _want to take advantage of me. Never knew you felt so strongly for me." he said and I rolled my eyes. I heard an engine approaching and I knew it was Mia.

"Yes. That's definitely how I feel. But I have to go." I said.

"One more thing, is it true what the loser said?" he asked calmly, but I knew Johnny. If he was calm then that meant he was going to do something dangerous later depending on my answer. I shook my head.

"No it is not true." I said.

"Then we will discuss our date later then. Bye." he said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. Mia parked beside my car and got out. She smiled.

"Hey." she said happily and I smiled.

"Hey." I said and she came over and sat on my car with me.

"Dom told me you guys had trouble at the mall today." she exclaimed and I nodded.

"Yeah. Tran and his gang were starting problems. That's what I have to talk to you about." I said. Her eyes deepened on me as she nodded.

"Okay what's up?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"You know I live two lives right?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Of course. One with us and the other with your family." she said. I nodded slowly.

"Well. My first life… now involves Johnny Tran." I replied. Her eyes pierced into the side of my face as I looked forward.

"Wait what are you talking about, Cazzy?" she asked. I looked at her swiftly.

"My father is now partners with Johnny's father in their business. When I am not with you guys and I have to play the good little rich daughter I have to be friends with Johnny and respect him in public or else it would ruin my father's reputation as well as his." I explained. She blinked a few times.

"Wow. How long as this been going on?" she asked.

"About a year or two. When I am with you two I…dislike him, but when I am with my family I have to be his friend." I said. I was a bit confused as to why I didn't just say the word hate. I mean I did hate him didn't I? He was a thug who did illegal things and got a laugh out of hurting others. But then again Dom and our crew stole parts from truck drivers. Mia nodded slowly.

"Who else knows?" she asked.

"Leon." I replied and she nodded. "I haven't told anyone else because…because I know Dom and everyone hates him and his crew. If they knew I had to respect Johnny and be warm towards him, then they'd think I was a traitor or something. I don't want them to think I am telling Johnny our secrets or something."

Mia nodded more as I talked and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"But Cazzy none of this is your doing. You have to do it. I mean if something happens and you disrespect him in front of your family who know what could happen and we all rely on you and the truckers for cars. But you are also our family and we want nothing, but the best for you. So this will stay between you, Leon and me. I mean until we can find a safe way to tell Dom. Because I don't want him to distrust you for something you have to do in your other life." she explained and I felt happiness in my stomach because she understood.

"Thanks Mia. I knew I could tell you anything." I said. She chuckled.

"Of course. You're my chocolate bunny remember?" she asked and I laughed a bit more.

"Right." I said. One Easter I had bought Mia a large chocolate bunny candy bar. Brian told me she liked them so I decided to get one for her. She nearly screamed her head off. What I didn't know was that if she ate too many sweets that she went candy crazy. Dom did nothing, but shake his head at me with disappoint me the whole day because he had to run around and control his candy crazed sister.

"So I do have to know something." Mia said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked. She tilted her head and looked down and then up at me.

"So you and Johnny had to be secret friends and stuff for two years now right?" she asked and I shrugged and nodded.

"Yes sadly." I replied and she nodded once.

"So….do you like him?" she asked and suddenly I felt my heart nearly stop in my chest.


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

I was caught off guard by this question. I didn't know how to answer and she just looked so curious to hear one. If I didn't answer quickly then I knew she would assume I did. I shrugged casually.

"Well when I see him with his family then he's okay. I mean he's nice to me, but I know it's all just an act." I replied. Mia nodded calmly and curled her fingers together and placed them on her knees.

"That's strange. I mean at races I see him always looking at you and watching you before and after he races." she said. My eyes widened.

"He does?" I asked a bit closely and her eyes widened and she grinned.

"You _do _like him." she said and I shook my head.

"No. Definitely not he's a thug." I said. She shrugged.

"He's a man who knows how to take care of his own. I mean I am not defending him, but he seems like the kind of guy who would protect you if you couldn't protect yourself. Look what you and him do in your first life is your business. But in this life I can only hope you have our back if you don't like him like you say you don't." she said. I nodded.

"I always have all of your backs." I said and she nodded.

"Good. I would like to think if he likes you like I think he does then he isn't using your for your cars." she told. Well she had no idea he wanted me for cars until one little event turned that around. I would never tell anyone that story.

"He can get any cars he wants from his parents I am sure." I said and she chuckled. I didn't know if that was true because Johnny's parents wouldn't approve of his street racing life. Maybe he got them a different way like how Dom and the others got their cars.

"Well come on. Let's head back home. Dom needs to talk to you about some cars and so does Brian." she said and I agreed forgetting Brian needed another car. We got back in our cars and I followed Mia back to the fort. I saw Dom in the garage and I smiled at Mia who nodded and left back towards the house.

"I'm going to go get Brian." she called out and I nodded and moved back into the garage and looked at Dom while he was under the hood of his car.

"Hey." I called out. Dom looked up at me and smiled.

"Yo. I was wondering where you took off after the mall. You seemed tensed. You cool?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm cool. I just went to my own personal spot to think." I said. He nodded tightening up something in his car with a wrench.

"I feel that. So can you get me three cars? I know you usually get my one car and I don't want to give your father suspicions about what you really do. But if you can, I need three SCC's. Doesn't matter the color." he said. I had heard of that name before.

"Chinese race cars?" I asked and he nodded. I tilted my head for a moment thinking he sounded a bit too serious about these cars.

"You aren't going to be racing these cars are you?" I asked and he looked up at me seriously.

"I won't lie to you. Another shipment of parts is coming in in three weeks. Letty, Leon, and Vince's car's aren't good enough to handle the job. I'm making Mia stay home for this one. Now I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you could get it done." he explained and the deepness in his tone always made me respect him more. He had some type of tough wisdom side to his tone. I looked down tucking my hands in my pockets.

"I'll have them to you." I said and he gave a firm nod and a small smile.

"I knew I could count on you." he said and I nodded.

"You always can." I replied and turned seeing Brian enter the garage.

"Hey." I said and he smiled.

"Hey can I talk to you out here?" he asked and I shrugged and moved towards him and followed him outside until we stood by my car.

"Okay so my mom is coming into L.A. It's her birthday and I want to get her something nice. Can you get me a simple white Toyota Corolla? I'll pay you back and everything." he said and I grinned.

"Hey don't sweat it man. I'll get the car." I said and he smiled happily.

"Thanks girl." he said patting my shoulder before jogging up the porch and entering the house just as Leon was coming out. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Wanna go for a drive?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sure. Taking your car?" I asked and he nodded pulling out his keys and stepping down the steps.

"You know it." he said unlocking his car and I grinned and got in the passenger's side. He reversed out of the driveway and sped down the road.

"So I heard I was getting you a new car." I said in an even tone and he nodded with a mild wince.

"Yeah, hope it's not too much trouble." he said and I shook my head pulling out my phone dialing a number.

"No it's fine. Hold on a second." I said and listened as the phone rang.

"Hello Morgan Monroe's secretary speaking." she said.

"It's Cazara. I need four cars." I said in a business like tone.

"Names and colors?" she asked.

"One black Chinese SCC. One silver Chinese SCC. One white Chinese SCC. One white Toyota Corolla." I said.

"I will text you your father's confirmation." she said.

"Lovely." I said and hung up then looked at Leon who looked at me a bit stunned. "We have to wait for my father's answer."

He nodded.

"Hope we don't get you into any trouble." he said. I shrugged.

"I have a back up story if he asks. I'll tell him I'm bored with my Stang and I want to try driving other cars." I said and he laughed.

"And he'll believe you?" he asked.

"He'd have to. I mean he knows my school friends can get boring to be around." I told. He laughed now.

"Maybe you should introduce him to your other friends." he said jokingly and I laughed.

"Yeah right." I said and looked at my phone as it vibrated and smiled at the answer.

"They'll be here within two weeks giving you all a week to break them in." I told him. He smiled wild.

"Great. Who's the Corolla for?" he asked. I smiled.

"Brian. He wants to get his mom a car for his birthday." I told and for some reason that made Leon frown. I tilted my head not expecting that reaction. "What's wrong?"

"He shouldn't be asking you for cars for his family. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it feels like we are using you. I mean you get us all these cars and we don't even pay you back for it. It's wrong of us." he said. I honestly never thought Leon felt this way. I shook my head calmly.

"Leon I am rich as it is. These cars I am giving you isn't going to make that change." I said. He shrugged.

"Still we're your family and we're mooching off of you with nothing to show for it. So I told Dom and asked him what he thought and he agreed. Since you got us most of the cars we have we are going to be giving you money when we win our races. It's the least we can do as a thank you for getting the cars." he explained. I wasn't sure if I should protest against that because Leon would only try to convince me that it had to be done. So I nodded.

"Alright, if that's what you want." I said. We stopped at a stop light and waited for it to turn green. Another car drove up beside us and there was a Hispanic couple inside. They had a nice red and black striped car. We weren't paying attention to them until they began to rev up their engines. We slowly looked over at them and they had a fun smile on their face. The man had a skinny goatee and slick back hair and the woman had a pretty complexion and long hair. They weren't giving us challenging stares just fun glances. Leon glanced at me and I smiled and looked forward upon hearing his own engine rev up.

"Where to?" Leon asked.

"To the end of this block." the Hispanic man answered and Leon nodded and looked forward revving his engine once more. I looked at the red light waiting with anticipation for it to turn green. The second the light flashed the car shot forward fast. I gripped the seat a bit and felt my body tighten up as the car went faster and faster. I looked at the other car that was slowly passing us and I knew Leon had it under control. They were about to pass us entirely when Leon pressed a button on his wheel making the car jet past the car and I smiled more once we completely past them and finished to the end of the block. We ended up separating from the other car and driving slower now.

"Man that was awesome. I wish I could drive like that." I said. He grinned.

"It takes practice. I can teach you if you want." he said and I nodded excitingly.

"Okay. After race wars." I said and he nodded.

"Deal." he said warmly.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Race Wars- Two Weeks later

It was hot and I hated it. There was no cloud in the sky and I was baking under the heat. Luckily there was fresh water being sold. My hair was pulled back and I was in white short shorts and a black halter top. I was downing the water when Dom and Letty walked up to me. Letty grinned.

"Careful girl don't drown." she said and I looked at her shaking my head.

"This heat is killer." I said and Dom chuckled.

"Yeah. It's suppose to be getting hotter around here. Any news on your cars?" he asked and I nodded.

"They should be in by tonight if not then the morning." I said and Letty grinned.

"Thanks girl. Dom and I have some races coming up. Whatever we get you get half. It's the least we can do." she said in a thankful tone. I nodded slowly.

"Thanks." I said and Dom turned seeing his car being driven up to the line.

"Ay I gotta go. I'm up." he said kissing Letty's cheek and jogging away to the strip. Letty and I smiled as he left.

"You got a really great guy, Letty." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm thankful everyday that I get to wake up to him." she said in a light tone and looked at me. "Maybe you'll feel the same way with a special guy." I nodded slowly thinking about how Letty had Dom and Brian had Mia.

"Yeah maybe." I said and she knocked on my shoulder wither fist.

"I gotta go check on my car." she said backing away from me. I waved.

"Okay girl I'll see ya." I said. After about twenty minutes I was standing alone in the crowd with another water bottle.

"Cazzy! Cazzy!" I heard Vince yell with mild stress in his voice. I turned now looking around for him until he was right in front of me.

"Vince woah. Calm down. Where's the fire?" I asked jokingly but he didn't seem amused.

"Leon just bet Johnny Tran for the slips to all of his cars." he told and my eyes widened. Leon had five cars and I knew this personally, because four of them were my cars imported from Mexico and Texas.

"What the hell is he thinking?" I said passing him and moving to the strip to see one car being driven up to the race line and it was Leon's. I didn't see him in the car yet so I looked for him to see him walking towards it. I rushed up to him and stopped him for a minute.

"Leon, the pink slips to all your cars?" I asked. Leon shook his head holding my arms.

"Cazzy I got this I can beat him." he said and I shook my head.

"Leon, no you can't. Be smart about this please." I begged and he smiled.

"Trust me." he only replied and I winced at his words and he passed me and got into his car. By now Johnny was driving up right beside us and he looked over at us with a sinister look. Why would Johnny bet him all of his cars? What was in it for him? He had enough cars.

"You ready to get your ass handed to you again?" he asked Leon and he only frowned and looked forward.

"Let's just do this." he said and I began to slowly back away from the cars. Johnny looked at me with an evil smirk as if he just knew he was going to win. And truth be told I knew he was going to win. He always had something secret hidden under the hood of his car. The ref signaled them, on your mark…get set…go. The cars dashed forward and I watched as their speeds increased and they were going head to head. The strip wasn't very long but each car had enough time use their NOS. And Leon did and he wasn't even half way down it.

"No Leon too soon!" I called out knowing he couldn't hear me. He was getting ahead of Johnny and before I knew it Johnny was speeding right past him. I covered my mouth with my hands in utter shock. Johnny past the finish line and I felt sick for some reason. I had to find Dom. I rushed through the crowd to see Vince already talking to him and both men looked distressed.

"He lost." I cried out and Dom looked at me.

"What?" he asked seriously and I nodded.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Dom said with frustration. Mia and Brian were with them.

"So what, his cars are gone?" Mia asked. I nodded.

"Yes all of them." I said. If my father even had a thought about those cars and asked me about them and I didn't have them, I was so dead. Leon was coming back, his head lower than I had ever seen it.

"Leo man what were you thinking racing Tran for all your slips?" Dom asked. Leon looked up at him quickly.

"Uh I was thinking I could beat him." he said then looked at me with a saddened face. "Cazzy I'm so sorry."

I shook my head slowly.

"I told you before. Win or lose when you step out of that car your friends will always be here for you." I said. He looked mildly relieved. However I wasn't going to let this go. I wanted all four of my cars back as well as the car Leon bought for himself. The day went on slowly and painfully. Jess was consoling Leon and I was just talking with Mia. I receive eight grand from Dom, six grand from Letty, six more grand from Vince, nine grand from Brian.

"Leon's really upset over this, Cazzy." Mia said suddenly and I nodded looking at Johnny and his friends all talking have having a good time.

"I know. I'm getting my cars back." I said lightly and Mia looked at me curiously.

"I believe you can do it. Just don't get into too much trouble over it." she said and I nodded.

"Do you know where Johnny likes to hang out at other than the strip?" I asked. Mia looked forward as if thinking.

"He has his garage and Wong's Sushi Bar. People say he owns that place." she said and I nodded slowly. Now I just needed a plan. When Race Wars ended Leon drove back to the fort with Jesse. Everyone else was preparing to leave. Dom stopped me.

"Hey we're gonna get those cars back." he said. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I am going to get my cars back." I said and he looked me over.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. I smiled.

"Dominic…I'm a Monroe. We are wonderful at negotiating." I said and he looked mildly shock before nodding.

"Do your thing. You ever need back up though hit me up." he said and I nodded.

"Gotcha. See ya." I said and sped off heading right back to my house. I took a shower and then fell asleep quickly. I felt like I was preparing for war. When I had woken up I had check my phone for any calls or messages and I was surprised to see no one had called me. Especially Johnny. What, not calling to ask me to celebrate with him for winning his race? I got up and got dressed in some black jeans and a dark green blouse. I placed some black boots on and left out the house with my keys in hand. I got in my mustang and took off down the street for Wong's Sushi Bar. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I got there really, but I just wanted my cars back, if not for me then for Leon. I remember when I first met Johnny. It was actually when I first met Dom too…

_It was late and I wasn't use to it, but I managed. I had met Mia had her job at a sandwich shop. She liked my ride and I liked her attitude. I was with her at my first street race, but when the cops were called everyone bailed. I was on my own driving through the streets when I saw Dominic running from some cops. I sped up swiftly beside him and he looked at me._

"_Get in." I said and he didn't think twice about it. I put my heel to the gas and sped off. The cops were on my trail but I was able to lose them through a big enough alley way then drove even faster down the street. When everything was okay I slowed down my driving and Dom calmed down._

"_Thanks for the ride." he said and I nodded._

"_No problem." I said looking around at all the street signs._

"_Wait a minute….you're Mia's friend." he told and I nodded._

"_Yes. I'm Cazara Monroe." I said and he squinted at me._

"_Monroe? You wouldn't happen to be related to Morgan Monroe would you?" he asked and I nodded._

"_I am his daughter." I answered and his eyes widened._

"_Holy shit. He's the biggest car owner in all of California…he practically owns California with his business." he said sounding impressed. I gave a mild smile._

"_Yes. I know." I replied._

"_So I can't help but wonder what his daughter is doing on this side of town." he told. I shrugged._

"_I go where I want sometimes. So what about you? Why aren't you in your car right now?" I asked stopping at a stop light not sure of where to go._

"_My car got damaged in my last race. The engine totally shut down on me." he said and I nodded turning right down some unknown street._

"_Do you need a new one?" I asked glancing at him and he looked at me for a moment._

"_I plan to get one soon, but right now money is a little tight." he responded._

"_What kind of car would you want?" I asked him and he shrugged._

"_Probably try and get a red _Mazda RX-7_." he answered and I nodded._

"_I think I can arrange that." I said and he arched a brow at me._

"_You're kiddin me. You, get me a car?" he asked. I shrugged once more._

"_Why not? I have nothing else to do and my father will get me anything I desire and all I ever desire is his approval and a car." I said and he nodded._

"_I assume your father got you this car?" he asked. I nodded._

"_Yes. 1966. Gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday." I replied. He nodded slowly._

"_Why would you give me a car?" he asked a bit suspiciously. I looked at him._

"_I have seen you race. You're good to your car and I believe any car I put in your hands you'll take care of them." I said. He looked me over once more._

"_You have to be some type of cop." he said I grinned._

"_If women can be cops at nineteen then that would be a surprise." I said and his eyes flexed._

"_You're nineteen?" he asked I nodded._

"_Yep. A nineteen year old importer. I can have cars imported from anywhere in the world due to my father's connections. Since you are a man of character I will happily get you cars to help you win your races. Seeing as I have nothing to do at home." I told and he smiled a bit._

"_Anywhere in the world?" he asked and I nodded._

"_Yes sir." I replied._

"_Damn…I think I just added an importer to my crew, but don't think I'm just going to trust you right away just because you saved me." he told seriously and I nodded._

"_That's fine. I only picked you up because of Mia." I said and as I continued to drive I heard motorcycles revving up behind me and I saw Dominic look back and then forward._

"_Oh shit." he said rubbing his face._

"_What?" I asked._

"_It's going to be a long night that's what." he answered._


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

_I was very nervous as to who was surrounding my car and I heard a mild tap and turned to see a man taping a gun on my window and I rolled it down._

"_Follow us." he commanded and drove on. I did as I was told and followed them into an abandoned parking lot._

"_Friends of yours?" I asked Dom and he merely frowned and slowly began to step out of my car. I slowly did the same and watched as everyone began to step off their bikes and take off their helmets. They were all Chinese. Was this some type of gang? I looked around noticing there were Chinese stores and statures around. We must have been on their turf. I watched one of them take off his helmet slowly. He had black slick hair and full smooth lips. He had on a black leather jacket and black pants. His whole aura shouted "leader" and I knew he may be trouble no matter how attractive he was. He looked over at Dom._

"_I thought we had an agreement. You stay away, I stay away…everybody stays happy." he said examining my car. I didn't like it. Dominic gave a mild shrug._

"_What can I say we got lost." he said. Johnny looked at him._

"_Who's we?" he asked and Dom pointed at me._

"_Uh my new importer, Cazara Monroe meet Jonny Tran, the guy with the snake skin pants is his cousin Lance. So when are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours he asked?" he asked after pointing at the spiky haired man who had a gun pointed at me. He looked serious and dangerous. I looked back at Johnny to see him walking over towards the hood of my car and looking it over with mild interest ignoring Dom's words. He then looked at me._

"_This your ride?" he asked and I nodded once._

"_Yes it's my ride." I said and he nodded with approval._

"_It's a nice car. Lance what do you think?" he asked and Lance looked at the car robotically almost._

"_It's an amazing machine." he said. Johnny began to crack a small smile._

"_Monroe? You related to businessman Morgan Monroe?" he asked. I wasn't sure why he wanted to know, but all the machine guns around me told me I should just answer so I could get the hell out of here._

"_Yes. I am." I replied. He grinned even more._

"_What's your relationship to him?" he asked._

"_I am his daughter." I replied and he looked even more impressed._

"_Oh interesting. I heard that the Monroe family was capable of getting cars for people." he said looking my car over once more. Dom only watched the other men carefully. I shrugged._

"_I have been known to get such cars." I said keeping my hand on my door handle. Johnny then looked up at me._

"_Maybe we can do business some time." he suggested and I glanced at Dom seeing the look of disapproval on his face. In my mind this was a test. If this guy was Dom's enemy and I gave him or his gang a single car, that would X me out of his group already and I didn't want that. I shook my head._

"_You seem like the type of man who doesn't have the problem of getting a car." I said and his smiled turned mildly venomous and I couldn't help, but feel a weird attraction towards it._

"_I'm also the type of guy who can make a woman change her mind." he said, his tone laced with some type of seduction in it. I chuckled._

"_Are we done here?" I asked and he only grinned, backing away towards his bike._

"_Be ready to have your ass handed to you at Race Wars, Toretto." he said challengingly. Dom only scoffed and opened my car door._

"_You're going to need something other than that crotch rocket." he said and Johnny only smirked picking his helmet up._

"_I got something for you." he said and then looked at me with a smirk before putting his helmet on and driving off…_

Boy how things changed over the last three years. I arrived at Wong's Sushi Bar and could see nothing but motorcycles and one black car with Chinese flowers imprinted on them. That was Johnny's car for sure. I got out ignoring the fast beat of my heart. How was I going to do this? Think business man. Be cool like your father. My face grew serious and I began to walk into the small shop. The buffet was in the back and the tables were all on the right side of the front of the store. The area was empty and some old Chinese man saw me from behind his little cash register desk.

"So sorry, we're closed." he said and I walked up to him.

"Where is Johnny Tran?" I asked in a blank business like tone and the man could see I meant business.

"Look. I don't want any trouble." he said lightly and I nodded.

"Please…take me to him?" I asked with a hint of softness letting him know he had a choice in the matter. He looked unsure before nodding.

"This way." he said and began to lead me to the back of the restaurant. It was mildly dark, but the lights above us gave us barely enough light. The old man took me to the door at the end of the hall and I could hear music playing and people laughing and speaking a different language. The old man knocked on the door.

"_Who is it?"_ a voice asked from inside and I couldn't understand the language.

"_It's Wong. There's a woman here to see Johnny."_ the old man answered and I just stared at his hunched over back and waited.

"_What woman?"_ the voice asked and I could tell from the tone it was Johnny.

"_I do not know her name. She is a black woman."_ the old man asked. After more conversing the man moved out of my way.

"You may enter." he said and left me and returned down the hall. I inhaled calmly already feeling tension start to brew up. I opened the door and entered into what seemed like the gates of hell.

Xxxxxxx

Author's notes

This is kind of a short chapter, but I just wanted to start a new chapter with what's going to happen in this scene. hehe hope you all are enjoying this and if not then that's a shame. Updating soon!


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

I walked in with a confidence I had never had before. I was now surrounded by Chinese people. Women were sitting on guy's laps laughing and drinking while the men smoked casually. I glanced at Lance who had a girl on his lap, but once he saw me he glared. I ignored it however so I could pay attention the man with two girls on his lap who also sat in the back of the room surrounded by these people. Johnny. He only smirked at me.

"It seems little miss bad ass has some guts to come here all by herself." he said and now the music lowered and I merely kept my eyes on him.

"Earlier today you raced my friend for all five pink slips of his car." I said. "I want them back. All five slips." Johnny arched a brow while all his friends were baffled by my command of their leader.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked and I kept my hands at my side as I shrugged.

"A woman who can make many things happen. A Monroe who will get what she wants." I stated with authority. I almost sounded like my father.

"You think you can just come in here and start demanding shit from us." Lance said standing up now and I glanced at him a bit before smiling.

"Not of you all," I said pointing to Johnny, "Just him." I saw a look of interest in his eyes now, but he hid it behind his glare.

"And if I say no?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Those were not his cars they were mine." I said and he laughed.

"And you let a fool bet _your_ slips and lose." he told. "They're mine fair and square." I felt my temper start to flare, but I kept a composed face.

"How much would you like for them?" I asked and now everyone was laughing at me.

"You're willing to buy back the slips? But then again you can afford more cars. And if I'm not mistaken I remember a time I asked you for some cars and you refused." he told. I nodded calmly looking down at the floor.

"Yes…and I remember at the same time, I was able to convince you that you would no longer want a car from me." I said and now he was a mild loss. He looked up at me with a small glare before nodding a bit.

"Everyone leave." he demanded. Lance looked a bit shocked by the command, but was the first to start leaving and everyone got up glaring at me as they past. I was like an outsider to them. Johnny got up as well and began to walk towards me and I felt a wave of tension start to form. "Close the door on your way out." He added all too seriously. I kept my hard stare on him hearing everyone leave. His hard eyes didn't leave mine. I wandered what he would do. Was he going to hit me, talk down to me, or yell at me? Once I heard the door close his hands cupped both my cheeks and he pulled me right up to him and kissed me hard. I was not expecting that at all. I didn't deny his kiss this time for I needed him to give me the slips. I placed my hands on his hips running my tongue over his lips and biting his bottom lip, emitting a moan from him.

"You're a fool for coming here alone." he said against my lips now backing me up to the nearest wall. I shook my head deepening the kiss.

"What did you expect me to bring some body guards?" I asked against his lips. He chuckled and kissed me more pressing his body on mine.

"I'm not giving you back the slips." he said and I opened my eyes for a moment and looked up at him.

"Why not?" I asked softly. He only shook his head.

"Because you are doing it for your loser friend and I'm not going to help you put a smile on his face." he said bitterly, his hands coming up and resting on my hips. I lifted my right hand and gently placed it on his cheek and he gave a small jump at my touch.

"Not even if it puts a smile on my face?" I asked and he leaned into my touch and closed his eyes with regret.

"No, because his smile will put a smile on your face." he said coldly and we both knew he was right, but I was not going to lose.

"Yes. But if you do this that means I will be in your debt and will be able to put a smile on your face." I said gently and he smiled and looked placing his hand over mine.

"If you really want these slips back then you must do something for me." he said. I knew this was coming somewhere and I did my best to prepare for it. I nodded.

"I will do something for you." I said and he nodded and took one step back from me.

"Good. If you want these slips you are going to let me take you out this Friday. Which means whatever I say goes. So no bitching and groaning and no talking back to me." he said moving his pointer finger to the left and right. I bit my lip a bit mildly nervous of the date, but nodded.

"Okay." I said and he grinned.

"Don't worry. The night won't end with sex unless you want it to." he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Fine. What club are we going to?" I asked and he scoffed and shook his head.

"We're not going to any club. We are just going to eat out and then see where it takes us and I am picking where we eat." he stated. It was only fair that I do this. I did want Leon's cars back.

"Okay. I understand." I said with defeat and he smiled.

"Good, but I'm a tad disappointed I thought you would be here a whole lot earlier." he said and I was confused by his words until it all hit me. My eyes widened a bit.

"Wait…you bet Leon for all the slips of his car knowing he'd lose just so you could get me down here and ask me out?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I call it an experiment. I knew you were too high and mighty to just let those slips go so I knew you'd do anything to get them back. And since you were dodging me left and right on a chance to take you out I figured this would be perfect." he explained with a grin. My lips curled into a frown.

"Oh you son of a bitch." I said and he laughed more and took my hands and pulled me to him.

"Oh don't be so upset. We will have a wonderful time. Just two normal people going out and enjoying each other's company, getting to know each other while not caring whose looking." he said and I winced and looked away.

"Fine, fine, fine. When can I have the slips?" I asked and he pulled away and moved over towards the area he was sitting in and pulled out the slips from under it. He walked back to me and handed them to me.

"I guess now." he replied and I was stunned. I thought he would wait until after the whole date to give these back to me.

"Now? How do you know I won't just bail on the date?" I asked looking up at him. He only smiled.

"Because if there is one thing I have learned about you these three years of knowing you, it's that you're honorable like your father." he said and my body just uncoiled from being tense and his words just stuck to my mind. No one had ever said that to me and to hear it from him, my enemy, made me see him in a dimmer light. I nodded slowly.

"Well I guess you can text me the plans when Friday rolls around." I said and he nodded kissing me softly.

"You should get out of here. It's getting late." he told and this time I took comfort in his kiss and agreed.

"I'll see you later I guess." I replied and moved back towards the door. If my friends asked I can merely say I paid him some money for the slips and ended it there. Hopefully Dom would believe me. I checked the time to see it was ten-fifty. I decided to swing by Dom's place to see who all was there and everyone was there. Well at least their cars were. I got out and moved up the porch with the pink slips in my hands. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer and to my surprise it was Leon. He was shocked for a moment and then I held up the pink slips and smiled and his eyes shot open.

"Oh shit!" he yelled and immediately hugged me picking me off the ground and spinning me. "Ay yo. Cazzy got the slips back!" I laughed as I was spun and he set me down and we moved into the living room where everyone was hanging out. They were all surprised and smiling.

"Only gave up twenty grand for all the slips. It was worth it." I said and Letty smiled.

"Wow girl. I didn't think you had it in you." she said and I smiled.

"What can I say…I liked those cars." I said and Dom laughed.

"Good job, Cazzy. Johnny didn't bother you any afterwards did he?" he asked a bit seriously and I shook my head.

"Nah. We met up I paid him and he gave me the slips. Let this be a lesson Leon that you shouldn't race him anymore." I said placing the slips against his chest and he took them with a smile.

"Yeah I gotcha." he said. Vince grinned.

"Well Cazzy you deserve a beer for that one." he said and Jesse laughed.

"Oh yeah she's ready to drink with the big dogs." he added. Brian and Mia were on the couch laughing.

"Yeah and soon she'll be racing with us too." Brian said with a smile. I saw the look in Mia's eyes and she knew I was lying about paying Johnny. I don't know how she knew, but she did. After the mini celebration I decided to help Mia put away a few dishes.

"So what did you really do?" she asked calmly and glancing at me. I sighed.

"I have to go on a date with him Friday." I told. She squinted at me.

"That's all?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes. He wanted nothing else." I replied gently and she nodded.

"Yeah…he likes you." she concluded and put away a few more plates. I nodded.

"Yeah I know." I replied putting up some cups.

"And you like him." she said not assuming but making a statement. I paused for a moment and looked down for a moment not sure of how to answer.

"I doubt it." I said and she chuckled.

"In your mind you're thinking "I know I shouldn't like him, but I do." I know how you feel because it was the same thing with Brian and I." she said and I turned to her.

"What should I do?" I asked and she smiled caringly.

"Just go with the flow. Stop trying to hate him because of us. Let it all unfold." she said. I was afraid to do that, but what could it hurt? I nodded.

"Okay." I said and she grinned.

"You'll have to tell me what happens after words though." she said and I nodded with a smile.

"Right." I said. After we were done I told everyone in the living room I was heading home. Leon jumped up from the couch.

"I'll walk you out." he said and I nodded and we both left the house. He followed me to my car and I turned to him. He looked nervous for some reason.

"Cazzy…I don't even know where to begin. There are no words to describe how happy I am that you got me my cars again." he said and I grinned and shook my head.

"It's okay. I told you I have your back." I said and this time he took my hands in his.

"You always have my back and I always do my best to have yours." he said almost gently and looked up at me and I felt almost uncomfortable with how things were going. I nodded.

"Of course." I said and he nodded.

"Cazzy I gotta say this…I think about you all the time and every time you're around me I feel like there is no bad days for me. I really care about you and I know this is all sudden and even if you don't feel the same I just want you to know I am always there for you no matter what happens between us." he said. So finally his thoughts were voiced and he told me how much he cared for me. I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I care about you, too Leon. And I always want you to be happy. Thanks for telling me how you feel. There's always a place for you in my heart." I said kissing his cheek. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah I know. Get home safely." he said and I nodded and slowly pulled away from him and got in my car and drove home.


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

The next morning I finished up school and came home, the usual I did on the weekdays, but today, Wednesday will be a day I don't think I'd forget for a while. I had just walked back into the house and took my shoes off like normal.

"Cazara, is that you?" I heard my mom call from the living room.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Come in here please." I heard her say and I sat my backpack down and moved towards the living room only to see Mrs. Tran in the living room drinking tea with my mother. They had smiles on their faces and since I was caught off guard I quickly smiled.

"Hello?" I sort of asked and Mrs. Tran nodded.

"Hello Cazara." she said and I looked at mother.

"Your father told us that Johnny has asked him for permission to take you out…" she started. Now back up to when I said if Johnny talked to my father then he would tell my mother and she would try and push us together….yeah that's happening right now. I decided to play dumb.

"Oh I didn't know that." I said and Mrs. Tran nodded.

"Delilah and I thought it would be a wonderful idea if you two decided to hang out more." she said. I nodded.

"Well we can only see what time brings us. I hardly know him and I don't want to push me or him into anything we're not ready for. Mother I have a study group to go to." I said and mother nodded.

"On your way then." she said happily. I could only imagine she thinks she got somewhere with me. I left upstairs and placed my tennis shoes on then I left right out the door with my back pack still in hand. Once I threw it in the back seat I started my engine and headed to the fort. Letty texted me in class telling me we were having a barbecue and then later on tonight was another race. I arrived to see Dom on the grill. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey girl. You're just in time." he said looking at the meat bellow him. I got out of my car and slammed it shut.

"Oh you know I never miss a famous Toretto barbecue." I said and he grinned.

"Go help Mia and Letty set the table. They're in the kitchen now." he instructed and I nodded.

"Aye aye sir." I said and headed into the kitchen to see Mia and Letty right where Dom said they'd be.

"Hey." I said patting their backs and they smiled.

"Hey girl just got off of school?" Letty asked and I nodded with a laugh.

"Yes. I know my attire screams school girl." I said. Mia grinned.

"The mashed potatoes are over there." she said picking up a large pitcher of lemonade and I nodded and grabbed it and began to take it outside. Vince and Brian were setting the table and Leon and Jesse bringing over a cooler of alcohol. Leon smiled at me casually and I returned it.

"Oh great is all of these for Vince?" I asked and Vince only laughed.

"And it's not even my birthday." he said and everyone began sitting down. A ring in my pants made me remove my cell and look at the text.

'The cars are in.' it said and I replied with a simple thank you and looked up at everyone.

"Good news guys. The cars are here." I said and Dom smiled big and everyone cheered.

"Yeaaah." Vince said and Dom grinned.

"Thanks, Cazzy. We'll pick them up at our usual drop spot." he said. Our usual spot was the bottom of the abandoned parking lot building I went to. I nodded and everyone began to dig in. There was chicken and hot dogs and burgers. There were also green beans and of course the mashed potatoes. It was like Thanksgiving. After we ate, I ordered for the new cars to be delivered to the abandoned parking. Dom and the rest of us drove up there to pick them up. Once we got them we all settled down and prepared for tonight's races. I was wearing a white halter top and black short pants. My hair was braided in a long French braid and hung off my shoulders. Music was playing in one section of the area while cars raced in the others. Brian, Dom, Vince, and Letty raced. I was with Leon while Jesse stayed at the finish line waiting for the cars to cross so they could be checked for damages from the races. I looked at Leon.

"You know I am really proud of you for decided to chill tonight." I looked at him knowing he meant chilled on the racing. Leon was in a black tank, his tattoos showing all up his arms with blue jeans. He nodded.

"Yeah I mean it's not too bad, I mean at least I get to talk to you. Suddenly we heard laughter coming up behind us and we turned to see Johnny and his group coming up. There was a girl under both his and Lance's arms and I couldn't help but feel shocked by the sight. When they saw us they stopped and looked at us.

"Well well look who decided to show up after a vicious defeat back in the desert." Johnny taunted looking at Leon who only glared.

"Ay you just got lucky man nothing else." he told. My eyes were on the girl Johnny had under his arm. He got to hang on girls when I couldn't even be close to Leon. Oh now it was time to cut this man down.

"Lucky. I beat you twice bruh, you ain't got nothing on me. Cazara I am disappointed you still hang with the losing team." Johnny said catching my attention and my eyes looked up at him and he was just smirking with power and prowess. I then leaned on Leon resting my hand on his chest running my hand over it slowly.

"It's not about the team, Johnny, it's about the people who drive the cars." I said smiling up at Leon as he pulled me closer, his hand wrapped around my hips. Johnny watched this with a disturbed look on his face. Suddenly I heard a song began to play. 'Bring It' by the Luminites. "And now I hear my song playing. Come on Leon let's dance."

And as I said those words I took Leon's hand keeping my eyes directly on Johnny loving how angry he got as I touched Leon and took his hand. He got to watch me touch him and now he gets to watch another man's hands be all over me.


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

_And the beat goes…La la la la la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la la. And the beat goes…La la la la la la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la la_

As the music played Leon and I began to dance laughing and smiling and I didn't even turn to look at how Johnny took to me dancing. Leon's hands didn't travel too far down or up on my body. He kept them right between my hips. I loved this song and we kept up with the beat getting lost in the music. After that song ended Havana Brown's song 'Big Banana' played. It wasn't really my song, but we danced to it anyways. Leon's body remained in sync with mine and we moved almost as if we were one. Once our bodies were covered in sweat we left all the dancing and moved back towards the racing. I smiled at Leon.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm the dance king." he told and I nodded with a smile.

"Well you are good." I said and he nodded and looked me over, his smile fading a bit.

"You know I feel like I need to repay you for getting all my slips back. I mean that was a lot of money you had to give up to that prick." he told and I shook my head.

"Dude don't worry about it." I told and he shook his head and placed his hands in mine.

"Look. I know we are just friends and that's probably all we will be and I get that. But I want to give you something from one friend to another." he said and removed something from around his neck and I noticed it was a beautiful gold cross necklace. There was a circle that formed around the cross with a small green pearl in the middle of the cross. He then began to place it around my neck. "This belong to my mother before she past away from cancer nine years ago." My eyes widened as he placed it on me and I shook my head.

"Oh Leon I cannot take this from you." I told him. It held so much meaning and value to him. He shook his head.

"Nah I want you to have it. Lately I feel like I have been letting you down left and right and I don't want to lose you in my life." he said and I was stunned by his words and how he felt. I didn't want to deny him the happiness he felt from giving me the necklace so I accepted it.

"Thank you." I replied and he nodded and we returned to the races. Everyone won their races and I received half of the winnings. I had almost forgotten that my crew would be doing their little car parts heist in a week. I wouldn't lie I was worried for my friends every time they left me. What if one of them was hurt? The night was going well. Everyone was laughing and dancing and eating and having a good time. I was a moving through the crowd thinking I'd watch two new racers race when suddenly loud explosions rang through my ears and now everyone was scattering. Gunshots flew through the air and my mind was racing. I could only think it was a gang shooting. People pushed me and shoved me and I heard Mia screaming.

"Cazara!" she screamed and I looked for here but there were so many people running and screaming. One thing I learned about shootings is that if you were in a crowd, never fall. I heard another gunshot and this time I felt heat shoot across my left shoulder and I felt my body fall back and I landed in someone's arms. Now I was being carried. All I could hear was shouting and screaming.

"Cazara! Cazara!" I heard Mia yell, but I was blacked out completely. I do not know how long I slept before my eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. My eyes roamed the dark room around me and I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder and I hissed and looked at it to see I had a bandage over it. What had happened? I could feel the moonlight coming in through the window beside me and I looked out and saw the white orb. I then moved my hand over my chest feeling Leon's necklace around me and I sighed with relief. Now I only needed to find out where I was.

"It's just a flesh room." I jumped at the sudden voice and I looked up to see Johnny standing by a white door and his back was pressed to it.

"What happened, where am I?" I asked gently feeling slightly numb and he moved slowly towards me and took a knee beside the bed.

"You were shot and I brought you to my garage. You're going to be alright." he said and I noticed he was in a different shirt. It was a black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. I winced, thinking back to what happened. I remember falling back, but falling into someone's arms. I looked at him.

"It was you. You carried me from the crowd after I was shot." I said and he nodded placing more of the blanket I was under over my legs. I shook my head stopping this movement with my good arm.

"Look you need to rest." he said and I kept shaking my head.

"No. I need to get back to my friends." I told feeling light headed and he only maneuvered me back onto my back.

"Cazara, stop. When the sun is up I will take you home. Did you come to the race with your car?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I came with a friend." I said and finally gave in resting back on the pillow. "Why did you save me?" He gave me a look as if I was stupid.

"You forget who you belong to and if you haven't noticed I protect what's mine." he told sitting down beside me and I looked down for a moment too sore to argue.

"Were you afraid?" I asked and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Were you afraid after I got shot?" I asked and I saw his face shift from uptight and mysterious to worried and hurt. He looked away from me.

"Yeah. When I heard the gun shots I came looking for you. My first thought was just getting you back to your friends. When I saw you I was able to get behind you, but then you fell back and right into my arms, I thought a large chunk of my life was just ripped from me. I forgot about taking you to your friends and instead brought you back here and fixed you up. I'll need to change the bandage in a few hours though." he explained and I only stared at him as he explained. So this was not about just owning me for his personal use. Johnny actually cared about me.

"Thank you." I replied and he only looked at me and slowly lied back beside me and I moved a bit making room for him. It hurt a bit to do so, but this time I didn't care. He just stared at me, not getting under the blankets but he remained close to me.

"Don't mention it." he said lightly before leaning in to kiss me and this time I accepted it and kissed him slowly. I guess it was the least I could do to thank him for saving me.

"Do you have any idea who could have started the shooting?" I asked and he only shook his head.

"No. But I plan to find out very soon." he said in a low tone and I shook my head slowly.

"Johnny don't get involved." I replied and he shook his head.

"It wasn't my problem until they messed with you." he said seriously and I looked down knowing that there was no way to change his mind.

"I guess I can only advise that you be careful." I replied and he smirked.

"Don't worry. Our date is still happening." he told and I only chuckled softly.

"I figured as much." I said softly and he caressed my cheek for a moment

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up to change your bandage later." he said and I nodded watching as he got up and moved towards the door.

"Johnny," I called out and he stopped once the door was halfway open and he looked at me with soft toned eyes. I looked down for a moment then up at him. "You're not mad, about me dancing with Leon?"

He was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah. Because in the end it's always my bed that you end up in." he said and only left out the room. I sighed and stared at the ceiling of the room letting time go by and letting sleep take over.


	20. Chapter 20

~ Chapter 20~

I was woken up by Johnny and he cleaned my wound. I could only imagine it was morning already. I winced at the mild pain I felt before flexing my shoulder and pulling away from him. It was dark, but Johnny still looked up at me.

"Sorry." he whispered. My eyes could barely stay open and when he was done he gently laid me back on the bed and where I passed out again. I soon felt the warmth of the sun enter the room and it warmed my body. I inhaled softly and opened my eyes. The sun was halfway in the sky. I felt an arm around my stomach and I looked down to see Johnny asleep beside me. His face was towards me and he looked almost serious as he slept. I couldn't help but examine his strong jaw line and his body moved slowly as he inhaled and exhaled. I moved a bit and this only made Johnny's arm tighten around me and pull me closer. He cuddled into my side and I gently moved my hand to caress his cheek. I only did this to wake him up. He leaned in to my touch and I watched his eyes slowly open and he stared at me for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I am okay." I replied and he nodded and slowly sat up and that's when I noticed he had no shirt on. My head was a tad sore and I sat up slowly and he remained sitting up and I couldn't help, but feel even more tired and I leaned on his shoulder taking calm breaths.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here. My boys will be over in a few hours." he said in a tired tone and I nodded. We began to move from the bed and I noticed I was in the same outfit from the previous night. My hands slid over my pockets as I looked for my shoes and that's when I noticed my phone was not in either pocket and I looked up at Johnny.

"Hey, have you seen my phone?" I asked and Jonny nodded and pulled it from his pocket and handed it to me. I held it for a moment before finding my shoes and placing them on. "Why exactly do you have my phone?"

Johnny shrugged putting on a black shirt and then putting on his shoes.

"I was bored last night. I stayed up for a little while longer and so I decided to go through your phone." he said and I tensed a bit.

"And who gave you permission to look through my phone?" I asked and he shrugged once more.

"Me I guess. You have too many pictures of you and your little crew." he told and I huffed a bit.

"So?" I asked and he looked at me with a hardened glare of his own.

"You barely have any pictures of your actual family, your mother and father." he pointed and I was ready to say 'so' again, but I refrained. I shook my head.

"We don't take little pictures like that unless it is a family portrait. Now can we go?" I asked and Johnny seemed a bit surprised by that and he nodded and removed his keys from off a shelf near the door before opening it. We left out the room and I noticed we were on a deck and below us were all the cars and car parts and tools. I followed Johnny down the steps towards his black car and we got in. My shoulder was sore and I placed my seat belt on. I rubbed over my wound and Johnny looked at me as he started the car.

"Don't mess with it. As long as that bandage stays on the wound should heal without problems. Also be sure to take baths and keep that area dry for at least a weak. If it doesn't look healed then come see me." he told backing out of the garage. I tilted my head and gazed at him for a moment.

"How do you know so much about mending wounds?" I asked as we began to drive down the street. Johnny smirked.

"As kids, Lance and I got into lots of trouble with other kids and stuff. We'd get into fights and wreck our motorcycles. Afraid of getting in trouble I always made sure to read up on how to take care of cuts and bruises." he told and I nodded. He and Lance were so different yet similar in a way. Family was always important to them both yet they still managed to have such a dangerous second life. I then noticed I hadn't called my mom or let anyone know where I was. I didn't even check if it was on.

"Shit." I replied and took my phone out of my pocket.

"What is it?" Johnny asked glancing at me.

"I haven't even told my mom where I was." I told and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. As I checked your phone I noticed she had texted and called and so I just texted her as you and told her you were spending the night with a study partner." he said carelessly. I blinked for a moment with shock.

"She didn't say anything else?" I asked and he nodded.

"Just that she was going to bed." he answered. "You also had texts and missed calls from your little friends. I happily ignored them." I nodded thinking I was okay with all of that.

"Thanks." I told him and he nodded. I didn't notice the car had stopped and I turned and looked out the window thinking I would see my house, but instead I saw Dom's house. My eyes widened as we were parked outside his house. I whipped my head at Johnny.

"Are you crazy? You were suppose to take me to my house." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but I figured it wouldn't be too bad to let your friends know you're okay. I mean I don't want them to think I am a total dick." he said and started to honk his horn numerous times and I quickly gripped his hands stopping him.

"Stop stop stop." I commanded and he smirked and motioned his head towards the door.

"You better go." he said.

"Cazara!" I heard Mia's voice and I turned and looked out the window feeling nothing but nervousness as she opened the front door and called out for everyone else. I gave Johnny a glare before stepping out of the car and now everyone was speed walking out the house. I smiled at them and they all looked relieved.

"Oh my god, girl we thought something happened to you." Mia said and hugged me and winced at the pain as she squeezed my arm. I yelped a bit.

"Ow my arm." I said and she pulled back and now everyone was looking at my arm with shock and anger.

"Oh my god what happened?" Mia asked and Brian was looking over my arm with shock and Vince, Dom, and Leon looked up at Johnny with glares and began to walk towards his car. Jonny then stepped out of the car and I watched with mild fear.

"Hey asshole you put your chinky hands on my friend?" Vince asked his fists tight. Johnny only glared as he was surrounded and I was mildly worried.

"Man I didn't do shit to her. You should be thanking me for even saving her life." he said venomously. Dominic got between them and glared down at Johnny.

"What the hell are you talking about Tran?" he asked and Leon and Vince stood on either side of Johnny as if ready to attack me. Letty looked at me now and examined me.

"Hey you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I got shot last night." I replied and now Jesse and Mia's eyes widened.

"Oh my god." Mia said in horror. Johnny glared at Dom.

"Your girl got shot last night at the race. I fixed her up and brought her back here when she was strong enough." he told and Leon glared.

"You think we're just going to believe that?" he asked and Johnny glared.

"I don't give a fuck what you believe." he said in a threatening tone and I shook my head thinking it was time to step in.

"Dom he's telling the truth. He didn't hurt me." I exclaimed loudly and Dom looked at me quickly. I nodded. "I got shot last night." He inhaled sharply and looked back at Johnny.

"Get the hell off my property." he said and began to move back towards the yard and Vince and Leon followed giving sharp glares to Johnny who only huffed and moved back to his car and glanced at me for a moment before getting in his car and driving off. Dom blocked my vision and looked my shoulder over and I looked up at him. He smirked.

"So the rich girl finally took a bullet." he said peeling the bandage back and observing my wound before putting the bandage right back on. I chuckled.

"It hurt like a bitch." I said and everyone began to laugh softly. Vince glanced at me.

"Now you can drink with the big boys." he said and I chuckled and Leon wrapped a soft arm around me.

"Yo let's get inside and celebrate everyone making it out of that shooting last night." he said and Dom laughed wrapping his arm around Letty and moving inside. I glanced at Mia who gave me a knowing look before joining everyone inside the house.


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 21~

I couldn't stay too long with Dom. I had to get home and check in with my mom. Also I had to explain my shoulder. I told her I cut it on a tool in my friend's garage. I was surprised she even believed me. I spent most of the day in my room because I was so tired. I lied in bed and just played with the cross Leon had gotten me. I wondered about the heist they were going to be doing soon. If they needed new cars then the shipment of car parts they were trying to get must be very important. I kept my arm clean as well and it didn't need much cleaning which I was thankful.

I then remembered I had a date with Johnny tomorrow. I closed my eyes thinking of what I was going to even wear. I had to assume we were going somewhere nice so I thought of what dresses to wear. I enjoyed the time to myself. I studied for class and didn't have to think of much. When night came I easily passed out, but it was not long before I heard my phone going off on my nightstand. My eyes slowly opened and I groaned and looked around before grabbing my phone and answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey how's your shoulder?" It was Johnny. I could feel my lips forming into a frown.

"Fine. Good night." I said.

"Not so fast. Come outside." he said and hung up. At first I figured I had to be dreaming, but out of fear he would honk his horn and wake the entire neighborhood I got out of bed trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes and moved over towards my window and looked down to see his car in front of the driveway. He was also standing outside his car with his arms and feet crossed. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before moving to put a robe on over my nightgown. I placed some slippers on and silently moved out of my room and then the house. I looked up at the sky to see it was still dark. I moved over to Johnny and glared.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked and he nodded pushing his body off his car and moving towards me.

"It's one 'o'clock and I just came here to check your wound." he told and I sighed as he took my shoulder and removed the bandage from it.

"So why call and ask? Did you think I was lying?" he asked and he didn't answer me except keep looking my arm over.

"It's healing slowly. You should be okay." he told and I nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Tran." I said yawning a bit. He rolled his eyes and tucked his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Maybe I just needed a reason to come see you." he admitted and I stared at him for he sounded so serious. He gave me this deep emotional stare and I sighed and looked away.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked and he tilted his head looking confused.

"Doing what?" he asked and I whipped my head up at him.

"Looking at me like that." I responded and a smile began to play on his face.

"I can't help it. You just look so beautiful." he told and I tilted my head.

"Is this rich life Johnny talking or street Johnny?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Both lives think the same about you." he replied. I crinkled my nose and nodded.

"Right, anything else?" I asked looking at him and he nodded the look of rejection on his face.

"Yeah. I guess not. I'll pick you up at seven tonight." he told moving to his car and I nodded before remembering that I didn't know where we were going.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not saying, just be ready." he said and got in his car and started it and drove off. I bit the inside of my cheek and moved back inside and went back to sleep. When the sun was up, I left for school and then headed to Dom's house. Only he was there. I parked my car in his driveway and walked into the garage. He was working on his car.

"Hey. The fort's a bit empty today." I told him and he looked up at me from the hood of his car. He gave a short smile.

"Brian and Mia are out at the mall, Jesse and Vince are driving around, and Leon and Letty are getting some suits for our assignment this Sunday." he told closing the hood and I nodded.

"So you've picked a day." I assumed and he nodded before waving his hand and motioning me towards the car.

"Get in." he said and I blinked at his odd request and I did as I was told and sat down in the passenger's side and he sat in the driver's side and closed the door.

"Cazzy... when were you going to tell me your father's business had partnered with Tran's father?" he asked. My body froze and I felt my eyes widen and my heart skip a beat. I looked at him and he looked serious yet somewhat calm.

"How'd you know?" I asked and he scoffed.

"Oh come on Cazara. Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out? They're business is all over the TV." He announced and I winced and looked away. Great now he knew, but he was not going to find out about Johnny and I. Wait there was no Johnny and I.

"Look I didn't want to tell you right away because I didn't want you to think I was somehow betraying you somehow if you ever saw me being friendly with Johnny. I can't ruin my father's image okay? I had to play things out and see how things go. But it doesn't mean anything, Johnny doesn't mean anything to me." I said and I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach as I said those words. Dom only shook his head and rubbed it.

"Look I can't say I am happy with you keeping this from me. But I know where your loyalty lies." he said and I looked down sadly still feeling like I betrayed him.

"I don't want my two worlds to collide too fast, but when they do I want them to be filled with memories in case my world ends. So I want to rave cars." I said and his eyes straightened on me.

"Cazzy racing cars is dangerous which is why I made you my importer so you don't have to race. You have made our team one of the best teams in L.A. You are the heart of our team and if you are hurt this team, this family, crumbles." he told and I looked up at him and nodded.

"Fine, but I still want to learn to drive like you guys. I won't race, but I want to be more than just an importer." I said and he winced and shook his head.

"Cazara, you are more than just an importer to us. You are our friend." he said and I scoffed.

"Dom, my reputation, is what got me into this group. If I didn't have this power, we would never be talking." I said seriously and he winced and looked forward and I could imagine that in his mind he knew I was right.

"You want to race cars? Tomorrow you will meet me at Otto's Mechanic shop and we will see what you got." he told and I nodded trying to seem professional, but on the inside I couldn't hold back the excitement I felt. I then smiled.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded before looking at me seriously.

"But Cazara... no more secrets." he said and I gave him a serious look before nodding.

"Okay." I said.


	22. Chapter 22

~Chapter 22~

I had stared at my closet for almost thirty minutes maybe. I just didn't know what to wear. I wish Johnny had told me where we were going. Instead I put on black layered skirt and matching halter top. I put my hair in waves and picked out my heels. Johnny would be here soon. Just the thought of him coming here scared me as well as well. Once I was officially ready I looked myself over in my vanity mirror. God I hoped no one saw me tonight with Johnny.

"Oh Cazara, you have a handsome guest here!" I heard my mother call and I groaned and closed my eyes. If Johnny had asked my father to take me out I should have known he would tell my mom, or maybe he told his mom and she told my mom. I looked out the window and saw the moon starting to set. I then looked back at myself one more time and noticed Leon's necklace didn't exactly fit the outfit so I took it off and laid it gently on my pillow. I heard mother call me again and this time it was with annoyance and I rolled my eyes and left my room. I moved down the hall walking around some of the night staff who was still cleaning. Some of the woman saw me and smiled complimenting me as I passed them. I began to slowly walk down the stairs and I couldn't help, but feel nervous for some reason. 'Come on, Cazzy, you can get through tonight.'

As I neared the bottom I could see mother standing in front of a very well dressed Johnny. He had on a nice buttoned up black shirt under a black leather jacket with blue jeans. When he looked up at me and our eyes connected, I noticed both our eyes widened with shock almost. It was like we couldn't believe how wonderful the other looked. As I reached the bottom I moved over to him and mother saw me and smiled.

"Oh you two look magnificent. Now Johnny I expect you to bring my daughter back at ten… but I shall turn a cheek on if you two end up going out on a night on the town and end up bringing her back in the morning." she said and I thought I would blush and I gave my mother a look. Johnny only laughed.

"I will make sure to bring her back safe and sound." he said and I noticed he didn't specify a time. He looked down at me and smiled placing his hand on my back. "Ready?" I gave an uncertain smile and nodded.

"Yes." I replied and he moved to the door and opened it and guided me out of the house. We moved to his car and I noticed his hand never left my back.

"There's no word to describe how beautiful you look right now." he said in an even tone and I chuckled.

"Thank you. You look good too." I replied and he grinned more and opened his car door for me. I slid inside and watched as he closed the door. For some reason I still felt so nervous. I guess because this was the first date I have actually been on. My father wanted me to marry some upper class man's son, or at least date one. I guess the Tran family would be a perfect match. No wonder he agreed to let Johnny take me out. Once the car started moving I just remained quiet. A low chuckle from Johnny made me look over at him.

"The famous Cazara Monroe is silent. I thought you'd be blasting me with questions about where we were going. I guess this is your true side around attractive guys huh?" he asked and I tensed at his words and then rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I am just honoring an agreement." I replied and he scoffed.

"Is that really how you're going to play tonight? Making things professional?" he asked and I only shrugged.

"You're acting like the "know it all" big shot right now so why shouldn't I? You're obliviously not taking this seriously so why should I?" I asked and kept my eyes ahead. It was silent and so I figured he would just say nothing.

"I'm sorry." he replied and I looked at him now.

"Wow the great Johnny Tran just apologized for the second time." I replied and he just rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am apologizing again. Look I want this to be a nice night okay. So can we just… try to have fun?" he asked and he actually sounded serious. I looked at him for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Okay." I replied. Even though I was wondering where we were going I decided not to ask. We were in the city now and I noticed some of the streets looked familiar. We were in an area where there were many clubs. I saw people standing outside the clubs and I couldn't help but try and figure out where we were going. These clubs were also nice and fancy clubs for the rich. I didn't think I would have to worry about seeing any of my friends around here. Johnny pulled up into a parking garage and he parked on the bottom level which I was happy for so we did not have to walk far in the dark.

Johnny cut off his engine and glanced at me for a second with a smile before stepping out of the car and walking around the front. I was now very curious of how tonight would play out. He opened the door for me and offered his hand which I casually took.

"So where are we going?" I asked and once he locked his car he wrapped his arm around my hips and began to lead me onto the busy sidewalk.

"The Black Panther." he told and my eyes locked on him.

"The Black Panther, are you serious?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"Your father said it would be a good place for a first day and he said you had been there and liked it." he told and I nodded.

"Yeah but Johnny most of the people in there are black and are not a hundred percent tolerable of mixed couples walking in there." I replied.

"So you've finally admitted we are a couple." he told and I erased his words from my mind immediately.

"Johnny I am serious." I told him and he nodded.

"Ay don't worry. I am always packing heat. No one will bother us." he told seriously and I only looked forward with mild worry as we began to get into the line for the club and already most of the black faces were looking our way.


	23. Chapter 23

~Chapter 23~

It was very uncomfortable being at such a club knowing that everyone was just staring at us as if we were the minority group. Johnny however did not seem to be worried or afraid of the faces that mean mugged us. Instead he had his arms around me and had a confident smile on his face. Some girls in front of me kept looking back at us and I looked them dead in the face so they knew that I noticed them and they sneered and turned back around. When we were finally at the front the bouncer looked us over, asked for our ID, then let us pass. I remained close to Johnny whom half of me wanted and the other half didn't. The music was loud and I could hear people talking already. After the dancing took place it would be easy for Johnny and me to blend in. Once we were in front of the dance floor we could see everything. A large floor filled with people dancing and a DJ was playing music behind a large record station above the station was a large black panther lined light that glowed.

I looked around at the bar where a black man was serving drinks and everyone was dancing. I felt Johnny take my hand and I looked up at him. His face pressed to my ear and I felt his smooth lips touch my ear.

"Come on let's dance." he replied and it would be rude of me to reject his offer. I also heard a familiar song playing, I can do bad all by myself. I could not deny a dance with this song now. I nodded and he grinned and pulled me to the dance floor and we blended immediately. I began to move my hips to the beat of the music. Johnny was quick to follow pressing himself to my back and moving his hips into mine and I was enjoying myself. It made me smile. His hands slid up and down my hips not going anywhere near my breasts. That was a plus for him. I turned now and connected my hips with his and we moved in motion with another. Seeing Johnny laugh and smile made everything seem real. We didn't need to be anything other than who we were.

Once the song ended we moved over to the bar and Johnny ordered us some water. Dancing how we were would only need water. Dancing with anything else in our systems would probably upset our stomachs.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked and I looked at him as I sipped my water. I then smiled and nodded.

"I am. Are you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I am. See this isn't so bad going on a date with me." he told and I shrugged.

"Yes I guess you are right." I replied and he chuckled.

"You guess." he replied and I nodded.

"Yes I guess." I said jokingly and he smiled and laughed more.

"I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be back." he said and I nodded and he began to leave through the crowd in the direction of the bathroom. I turned back towards the bar and continued to sip my water.

"You know you're a pretty good dancer." I heard a thick deep tone voice say and I turned and looked to see a light skinned man with tan long dreadlocks wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were a magnificent green tint. He was handsome I had no doubt. I nodded and smiled politely, before thinking he looked quite familiar.

"Thank you… I've seen you somewhere. I just can't recall." I replied and he nodded.

"I have seen you too. You are with Toretto's crew. I am a racer myself. The name's Warrick Ethan Cornwallis. And you are Cazara of the famous Morgan Monroe. I heard you are good at getting cars." he told. Now I was definitely was not enjoying the conversation. I nodded with little to no enthusiasm as I looked forward once more.

"It seems I can't go anywhere without people asking me about a car." I mumbled.

"My apologies I didn't mean to offend. Maybe we should start over. Hi I am Warrick." he said and I looked at him seeing as his hand was out and I only nodded and shook his hand and he smiled.

"Cazara, but people call me Cazzy. I have seen you race before. You're good." I replied and he smiled even more and this time it was a seductive smile almost.

"Thank you, but let's not talk about the races. What's a beautiful woman such as yourself doing here all alone?" he asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"I am not alone. I am here with my date." I replied and he looked somewhat surprised.

"Oh I see. He must be a lucky man." he replied.

"I second your statement." I heard Johnny say from behind me almost startling me. Immediately the seductive look on Warrick's face disappeared and he glared now.

"Tran." he said almost viciously and I was now confused by the sudden hatred in his voice. Obviously he was an enemy. "Didn't think you'd have the guts to come on my territory."

My entire body tensed and I looked at Johnny who now moved in front of me shielding half of my body from Warrick's view.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you to apologize to the girl you almost killed weeks ago." he said and now my eyes widened as I looked at Warrick. The shooting back in the city, it was him. Warrick also seemed shocked, but quickly hid it by looking serious.

"It was you." I replied and Warrick looked down at me before looking back at Johnny.

"What's the matter can't stand to look your victim in the face?" Johnny asked in a low dark tone and Warrick replied by tightening his fists.

"I want to go home." I replied quite sharply now getting both men's attention. Johnny looked over his shoulder at me and I just stared at him. "Please." Johnny looked at Warrick.

"This ain't over." he warned and the dread locked man nodded.

"Oh you got that right." he replied before looking down at me and I only replied by taking Johnny's hand and leading him away from the bar.


End file.
